two heads
by blakmagevamp
Summary: this is a HpDm slash. what if there weren't a boy and girl for heads but just 2 heads. this is what would happen to Harry and Draco in their finally year at hogwarts.rated M for subject mater, language, ect.. basically just be careful when your read OOC w
1. Chapter 1

Everyone always thought that Hermione would be head girl, but what if there wasn't one head girl and one head boy, but just two heads. resulting usually in different sexes for the heads, but this year it's different. Because what if Dumbledore went a step further then uniting the houses, but binding them together.

This year for the first time in many decades there is only two heads, both male and of opposite houses, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy both received the same letter pertaining to their final year at Hogwarts. The letter of course did not state the name of the other head, stating only that for the first time they would both me male.

After reading, and rereading the letter, Harry laid it down on his bedside table in his large room in his privet apartment. He laid his head on his partner's shoulder, who was deep in slumber, thinking about the subsequent year. _Hogart's department of organisation found it appropriate this year to select two head boys for this years head rein. _Two head boys, in all his years he had never heard of two head boys. But this didn't bother him, as the person lying beside him was indeed male, and a fine catch at that.

The moment the Dersley's had found out he was homosexual; they had kicked him out of their house apparently afraid he might contaminate their little dudders. Harry chuckled softly at the memory of being kicked out. Usually someone being kicked out of their own home is devastating, for Harry it was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Upon leaving he found himself a magical apartment, found himself a good paying summer job and best of all a boyfriend. Xavier was sleeping peacefully beside him. He'd gone to Beaux baton, in stead of Hogwarts and had graduated last year.

He'd come to England to find a job and learn some English. He'd seceded in at lest one of those. He was working in the ministry of magic, in the department of international affairs, working mostly with the wizards of Europe. His English though much better still lacked much work. Their conversation were amusing, to say the least. Harry would talk in English and Xavier would reply in French, this also taught Harry French at the same time.

Harry gazed down at his lover, trailing oh so lightly against his washboard abs. making little circles with his finger tips around Xavier's nipples, slowly mounting to his tan neck. Running his thumb across his thin lips Harry sighed and kissed him gently. Looking at the clock, he smirked slightly to himself and woke his partner up in the best way possible.

Opening dark brown eyes framed by light brown hair, Xavier woke with a smile on his lips, letting a moan escape it seconds later. « Mon dieux mon cher, ceci est une bonne façon pour se réveiller dans la matinée. »

Coming up Harry smirked and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Definitely the best way to wake up I say. It's almost 7, you've got to go to work and I've got to get ready for yet another year of rule breaking. You'll come visit me right? I'll miss you terribly." Sucking lightly on the man's lips he pulled him closer into his embrace. " I hade a wonderful time last night, I'll be looking forward to Christmas break so we may do it again." Harry whispered in his ear.

"Oui." The other man moaned, "Nous devrons faire ceci encore, je regarde en avant à noël aussi. mon chère. » seeing the clock and realizing he actually had to get up, Xavier threw off the covers and sat up slowly, still slightly sore from last night. Pulling on his pants and shirt, he left the room to get some breakfast. Still in bed Harry decided that some more sleep was exactly what he needed. Having only gotten about 2 hours the previous night he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Ring, ring, ring. Growling Harry smashed his hand into his alarm clock. Damn, he thought, that was a really hot dream. Hot and steamy.

Getting out of bed and retreating to the shower, he turned it to cold and jumped in. waking completely in the cold shower of water, he shook his head and started to shampoo his long hair. Over the summer he'd let it grow so it was almost past his shoulders. He liked this length, he could easily tie it back.

After his shower he had a quick spot of breakfast then begun to pack his things. Seeing as Xavier lived here as well, he didn't have to take everything with him. But mostly what he owned was Hogart's stuff. The only thing he's spent his money on other then the apartment and groceries, was clothes and a couple of well earned treats. Several of those treats were tattoo's placed strategically across his body, to keep his lover guess were the next one would be. Another little present he'd treated himself too was the expensive magical eye correctional surgery. He no longer wore those round ugly glasses.

Over the past year and summer, he'd filled in. standing proudly at 5'11, he was covered in lean muscles, adoring his abs were a slight accented six pack, covered in golden tan skin. Harry was perfection in one single package. Girls drooled, while their boyfriends became jealous beside them, although if they knew Harry was looking at them instead of their girlfriends then they wouldn't have worried so much.

Grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage, he sealed the apartment and begun the 10 minute walk to kings cross station.

Arriving 20 minutes before most people, he quickly placed his belongings in the heads compartment, having to spend the trip in there, and then went to wait on the plate form for his friends.

He only had to wait 5 minutes before Hermione's bushy, yet not messy, hair was seen crossing over the threshold. Grabbing her from behind, he hugged her. "Hello 'mione. How was your summer?" Laughing she hugged him back and said,

"It was amazing; I went to Paris and the Eiffel tower. How did those excuse for people treat you this year?" Not wanting a big explosion about leaving he just smiled and replied "same as usual."

Before she could say anything the entire Weasley clan made their way across the barrier, easily noticeable with their flaming red hair and freckles. Running off to see them he hugged Ron and greeted everyone else appropriately.

Getting their stuff onto the train was a hassle, but done before the train left. Apologizing to everyone about not being able to sit with them, Harry left for the heads compartment.

Upon opening the door though he was caught totally off guard. Malfoy was the other head, and what a gorgeous head he had. His white blond hair was not gelled back but fell softly in his face, framing his ice gray eyes perfectly, the way another colors wouldn't have. Fallowing the hair down to the tips where it ended at his mouth, what full taunt lips he had. Harry though, hotly. Unconsciously he licked his own lips as his eyes traveled lowed then Malfoy's face. Down his smooth pale neck, adored by a tight cloth collar, his chest, although covered with a dark a-shirt, was easily distinguishable as muscular. Malfoy had a large book covering his lap so he couldn't see anything, but he was clearly 6 foot maybe an inch over.

"Sapristi!" Said Harry in surprise, Xavier's French rubbing off on him. Clearly astound. Malfoy, the little albino ferret was HOT! Capitalized and underlined. Harry barely managed to keep his mouth shut. He then realized that Malfoy was staring at him with a 'what the fuck' look. Deciding to play it smooth, Harry glided into the compartment and took a seat across from the other man.

"Hey," he said to Malfoy as if they didn't hate each other immensely and had never tried to kill each other during the pervious years they had known each other. "What's up?" he said smirking at the dumbfound look on Malfoy's face.

After a minute Malfoy recovered from his surprise, he glared at the other boy, "great," he said sarcastically "am with golden boy, what a fun year this'll be." This will be great, thought Harry in his head, eyeing Malfoy's body again, too bad he's straight, because he'd be great in bed. Wait! What am I think, I have a boyfriend. Harry shook his head, which loosened the tie in his hair and let it frame his face.

Peering out from under his black hair, Harry surveyed Malfoy's expression; it was the same sneer as before. Opening his mouth to make a comment he started to insult Malfoy when professor McGonagall popped in.

"So, as you know this year, in many decades, we have two head boys. The living arrangement will be the same room, common room, and bathroom. You shall be expected to cooperate and organize dances, Hogsmead weekends and other social activities. You must patrol together at lest one a week and must act like civilized people. Is there any questions?" she asked looking from one to the other. "no, excellent then after the feast I shall bring you to your new common room. Have a nice ride." With that last she popped out. Harry and Malfoy staring after her, share a bedroom they both thought, no fucking way. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

A/N: please review. And let me know if you like this idea. The next chapter should be up within the week hopefully if my net doesn't go down again I might be able to get it up within 2 days.

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot of this story is mine. Tear, tear.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the train ride was spent in antagonising silence; Harry wanted to say something but could never think of anything to say, so he stayed silent. An action that hardly ever fails.

Looking at his magical watch, which worked strangely like a sundial even when the sun wasn't shinny, he saw that they'd be arriving at Hogart's in a handful of minutes. Taking hold of the hem of his shirt he pulled it clean off. And threw it on the seats in the compartment, rolled in a ball.

"Fuck! Potter, what the hell is your problem. Keep your bloody shirt on will you. No need to undress in front of me, I am not gay and your just plain ugly to look at," Though his words rang with anger and slight confusing, his eyes looked slightly heated from the sight of Harry's six pack.

"Don't worry Ferret this isn't for your benefit if it was I'd have added a wand pointed at you. I am changing into school robes something you should think about doing." said Harry, half laughing at how stupid Malfoy was being. Taking down his suite case he found a school shirt and pulled it over his head, pulling out his hair from the back. As he started to unbutton his pants to change from his tight fitting silk ones, Malfoy jumps up and screeches

"Potter, what in bloody hell do you think your doing, I am still in the bleeding compartment for Merlin's sake." Covering his eyes slightly like

he'd even see anything he walked out of the compartment. Harry stood there dumbfound for several seconds wondering what the hell just happened. Then Malfoy walked back into the compartment and lowers his trunk to the floor, gathering his uniform, he gave Harry a pointed look then walked out with his head held high.

Homophobe, thought Harry sadly, oh well I'll just have to clear him of some of that this year. Undoing his pants, then striping them off he changed in to the rest of the Hogart's uniform. He crammed everything back into his overloaded suite case, then sat back down, using his trunk as leverage for his feet. About two minutes later someone knocked on the compartment door. "Yeah?" said Harry uninterested

"Are you dressed yet Potter? I don't want to come in with you half naked. Merlin, you fully clothed is bad enough on the eyes," said a sneering voice on the other side.

"Jeeze, Malfoy you don't have to be so kind," came the sarcastic answer, "but sure I am dressed, unless of course you wouldn't like me to be then I could easily remove my shirt." Said Harry a little hopefully, teasing Malfoy was always fun but if he got to do it half naked it was even more so. Or you could always come in half naked, that'd be fine with me too. Wished Harry in his head, yeah I wouldn't mind seeing you without a shirt. Hell I'd pay to see it.

Malfoy walked in, fully dressed much to Harry's disappointment, wearing the school uniform. Tucking it back into his, Harry noted, neatly organised trunk then pushing it back under the seat, he sat opposite Harry. House-elves, thought Harry, bleeding house-elves do his packing for him.

Holding a glare, Malfoy stared at Harry hard.

"Yes Malfoy?" said Harry examining his nails, as if completely bored, "was there something you wanted to blame me for?"

"No, well not that I can think of at the moment, but I am sure you'll do something that needs blaming for before the day is out," said Malfoy, still holding his glare.

"Joy," muttered Harry out of the corner of his mouth, still trying to up hold the grin he placed there.

The train leached to a stop and both boys scrambled out of the compartment, pushing everyone out of their way, which were mainly each other. Jumped off the train they both scuttled into the heads carriage, were they were once again confronted with uneasy silence.

Shooting out of the carriage as soon as it slowed to a halt, both heads were there before the entire student population of Hogwarts. Climbing up the deserted stare case they made their way into the Great Hall. "Catch you later" said Harry to Malfoy before sauntering off to his golden Gryffindor table. Sneering Malfoy seated himself directly in the middle of his silver and green house table. It was not long the two had to wait before others started to arrive. Only minutes in fact.

The Great Hall was filled in a mater of minutes. Some people like Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, complaining about having to wait for food, others wonders wondering which new students would be coming to Hogwarts and some, though few in numbers, like Hermione already deeply immerged in their text books not noticing anything around them. This allowed Ron to sneak up behind her and tickle her, since spending the summer together physically and as a couple the two had gotten more "comfortable" with each other.

Everything went silent. Ms. McGonagall had just entered the Great Hall with the first years, all whispering to each other and twitching with nervousness. As she lined them up they started to fidget more, getting more and more nervous.

Placing the Sorting Hat on the 3 legged stool, it opened its metaphorical mouth and started to sing. The first years were in complete awe. Listening carefully to the song, Harry noticed it said nothing about rising evil, but a great deal more about uniting the two houses. Puzzled a little by this revelation Harry didn't much listen to the sorting. Clapping when the others of his house did, he stayed silent.

Finally all the tiny little children where sorted into their new homes. Dumbledore stood with a great sigh, he was getting on in age, raising his hands for silence he started his speech. "Flaberwag and wigglewing, I hope you enjoy the feast." Slowly he sat and the tables filled with food.

What seemed like hours later, the tables were cleared and Dumbledore stood once more. "I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. I would like to mention that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. And that another 25 items were added to the list of things not appropriate to bring to Hogwarts, this band list has been posted on Mr. Filtch's office door. Our Defence Against the dark Arts professor has actually managed to return again this year, to many people's surprise, let us welcome back Mr. Lupin." Remus got a standing ovation from half the school, a teacher that good is not easily forgotten. "And last but certainly not least I would like to introduce you to your new heads. This year we have not one but two head boys," most students gasped, this had never ever happened to their knowledge (not that that was much knowledge mind you), "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy would you both stand please. "


	3. Chapter 3

Standing Harry and Malfoy were the center of attention. Everyone was staring and gaping at them. After several minutes Harry got annoyed, being used to it but not liking it, and sat down. When people continued to look at him he said rather loudly. "Stop bloody staring at me, am hot but still."

Then preceded to have a conversation about quiditch with Ron, who like Hermione wasn't gaping at him. As Harry was talking Malfoy had also sat down. After about 10 minutes of complete silence Harry couldn't take it and decided that it was time for him to find out were his new dorm room was.

Standing he yelled out to professor Dumbledore, "excuse me professor but could you please show me to the heads dorm, I have had enough of people staring at me." He sent a glare to the students when he said the last. Some mumbled an apology, but most just kept staring at him. Harry had to get out of here quickly or he would soon hurt someone. "I'll be waiting outside the Great Hall, oi! Malfoy are you coming?" he didn't wait for a response just pranced out the door.

Dumbledore rose and beckoned Malfoy to him, " Mr. Malfoy if you would please fallow me, I believe it is past over due that you see your new dorm rooms." He swept out of the hall with Malfoy behind him.

They found Harry waiting for them leaning against a wall across from the doors, eyes closed his head leaned back. Malfoy thought he looked angelic, with candles illuminating half of his face, while the other half was lost in darkness. He didn't say this however what he did say was, "ready Potter?" coldly, passing him and walking up the steps to the other corridors. Dumbledore smiled to himself that self satisfying smile that was both mysterious and annoying.

"If you would both fallow me," reaching Malfoy on the stairs and passing him to walk on, " I shall show you both." Emphasizing the both part.

They walked along several corridors, passing portraits and suites of armor. Until finally they reached a dead end, but on the dead end wall was one of the very few murals that are actually painted on the walls. This one was of a cottage with a driveway and a maiden watering the plants. She looked up and greeted Dumbledore, completely ignoring Harry and Malfoy as if they weren't there.

"Greetings Dumbledore, how do you do? What brings you along my corridor." Finally turning to both boys, she eyes them warily, "are these the two that shall be taking residence inside?" she asked gesturing behind her.

"Yes they are Seraphina. If you would let them in as soon as the chose a password that would be delightful." At her nod he thanked her and turned to the two new heads.

"after you have chosen a password walk along the pathway to the house and open the door. There you shall enter your common room that will lead off into the bedroom and the bathroom. There is one dueling chamber and a small kitchen that can also be used as a potion's lab. I bid you good bye." He walked off whistling the tune to Barney. Were he had learned **that **song Harry didn't want to know.

Turning to the problem at hand, Malfoy he thought of a reasonable password. He couldn't think of something that both he and Malfoy would have in common. Then it came to him. " Would agree to use quiditch as the password?" he asked Malfoy kindly. Shrugging Malfoy agreed. Facing the maiden he said tentatively, she seemed a little mean to him. " We would like to make the password quiditch. Please." He added at the end.

She muttered something along the lines of typical males. But nodded her head and said "you may walk along the path, but don't step on my flowers or I will hurt you. Later when I am not here. All you must do to enter is knock twice on the door and whisper the password. The door should open of it's own accord."

Harry and Malfoy walked along the gravel path to the door where he knocked on the door twice then muttered quiditch. The door swung open revealing many marvels.

The common room was trimmed in silver, gold, black and white. There was a huge fireplace with a mantel above, squared by one long couch, a love seat, a short couch and an armchair. There was a wall completely devoted to books, of every size and color. Hermione would have fainted as she had when she walked into the school library and Florish and Blocks. Two desks were placed directly in front of both large almost bay windows. One extremely large staircase was located in the middle of the back wall. It was very steep and led directly up. Fallowing the stairs he found a door made of mahogany wood.

He pushed it open to find Malfoy already examine the insides. It was an almost duplicate of the normal dorms only larger, with larger beds and less beds. The colors were also different. This held to the same style, as down stairs black white silver and gold only the wood here looked copper. He found the bathroom door and walked inside. There were only two thoughts that went through his head, what a shame this put to the prefects bathroom and what he could do to Xavier in that big of a tub. The one at his apartment was too small to do anything nefarious.

Malfoy stood behind Harry and viewed the large and exotic bathroom, it was done in black green and gold. Random plants lay in corners. "Hum, it'll do I guess." Said Malfoy not really amazed by it's brilliance. They both walked out of the bathroom and chose them selves each a bed. They found all their stuff had already been unpacked by the house-elves and were folded nicely were they belonged. Not really that tiered Harry walked down the stairs to his common room. Selecting a non-text book from his privet library he settled himself on the love seat and was soon emerged in the book.

Something called his name, he didn't want to listen, he cuddled closer to the soft chair he seemed to be sleeping in. but the noise didn't go away it just got louder. "oi! Potter get up someone wants to talk to you," the noise kept saying.

Then another voice was heard. " 'arry, mon cher, réveillez-vous je voudrais vous parler. This woke him up faster then ever.

"Xavier!" Harry said looking around wildly trying to find his lover.

"In the fire idiot." Smirked Malfoy now amused at Harry's stupidity.

That's when Harry saw the head in the fire and practically launched himself inside. "my love how are you? Is something wrong?" said Harry very fast. Then the thought of something having hurt Xavier entered his mind and he started talking really fast, "don't worry if your hurt I'll come right threw and I'll take care of you, are you hurt badly do you need to go to the hospital?"

"non pas, mon cher, je suis parfait, je suis parfait. calmez-vous, j'ai juste voulu vous parler. je vous ai manqués. » Harry sighed in relief. Then proceeded to talk to his love for the next 5 hours.

Looking around Harry realized that it was almost dawn and he was alone. Kissing Xavier, he wished him good-bye and got up to finally go to bed. Lucky he had no school tomorrow or he would have been completely tiered and unable to work. Though with all the spells he has to learn to defeat Voldermort he was well ahead of his classmates. Traipsing up the stairs he entered his new home. He changed into his pajamas that consisted only of lightweight baggy pants and promptly fell asleep as soon as he's head hit the pillow.

AN: this sis the next chapter I hope you like it. Just to clear things up; Voldermort is dead, as is Sirius. Harry had to do special training, Ron and Hermione are together. Ummm… that's all I can think of. Any questions please review and tell me. Yes this is my back handed way to get you to review.

I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible any suggestions will be taken into account seeing as I don't really have an idea for this story other then it being hpDm. XD thanxs.


	4. AN: french translations,

Mon dieux mon cher, ceci est une bonne façon pour se réveiller dans la matinée.

My gods my dear one, this is a good manner to awaken in the morning.

Nous devrons faire ceci encore, je regarde en avant à noël aussi. mon chère.

We will have to do this again, I look at forward to christmas also. my dear one.

arry, mon cher, réveillez-vous je voudrais vous parler.

Harry, my dear one, wake up I would like to speak to you.

non pas, mon cher, je suis parfait, je suis parfait. calmez-vous, j'ai juste voulu vous parler. je vous ai manqués.

No, my dear one, I am perfect, I am perfect. calm you, I have just wanted to speak to you. I missed you.

A/N: hey this is everything that Xavier says in French I apologies for not putting it up before. But I am ignorant and didn't think of it. Just to clear something up, my dear one is Xavier's pet name for Harry if you were wondering were the hell my dear one came from.

I'd also like to know if you think Xavier should dump Harry as this is a HpDm, Xavier is obviously going to go but as the readers you have some choice in the manner of which he leaves. So review and I will take everything into consideration. Also when they break, as it's a when and not an if, it'll be in later chapters but I won't tell you when HpDm is going to start. Anyways you don't even know if Draco is gay yet? What if he's not and I am lying about everything? Humm ? what happens then? Well then I get screwed over cuz I bunch of fans who want to beat me up. Anyways you've probably stopped reading by now so I'll stop writing and I thank you in advance for the people that will review and glare at the people in advance that don't. when your thinking about it remember I'll glare at you if you don't. byez thanx for reading this all. REVIEW. XD thanxs

this is to make it look longer XD heheh


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke to the sound of a shower. Looking around groggily he viewed his surrounding, trying to figure out were he was. Then he remembered that he was head boy and that Malfoy must be in the shower after glancing at the empty bed of silk black sheets. Deciding that he too needed a shower and that this was an opportune chance to not only scare Malfoy shitless, but also get a "view" of his roomy. Licking his lips he discarded his pants and wrapped a large black towel around his narrow waist.

He pushed open the bathroom door to be met by a cloud of vapour. He covered his cough with his hand, hoping that the other boy hadn't heard him and made his way inside. Closing the door softly, as to not let anymore heat out, he made his way over to the one and only shower, which was currently in use. He opened the glass door and looked inside.

Their stood Malfoy in all his glory, naked threw and threw. The site of his pale skin took Harry's breath away. He was lightly massaging conditioner into his peroxide white hair. Harry gulped and then did what he came to do. "oi! Malfoy," he said loud enough for the blond to hear, "I need to use the shower to and unless you want to share get your pale ass out." Malfoy turned to gasp at his enemy but found that he wasn't there. Harry had closed the door seconds before.

Taking the green towel that was hanging on the shower door; he wrapped it around himself and prepared to face Harry. Only when he walked out of the shower Harry slipped past him into the shower, dropping the towel as he went. Not seeing the towel drop, Malfoy opened the shower door and was about to yell continuously for several minutes when he caught sight of Harry. Turning only his upper half, Harry looked at Malfoy. "yes?" he queered, " I am in the process of taking a shower anything you need to say will have to wait tell later, or you can join me and we can talk. But by the astonished and grossed out look on your face that would be a no, so kindly shut the door enough hot air is already escaping." Still speechless Malfoy closed the shower door and took one large deep breath. Then another, after he retreviewed the towel he'd dropped at the sight of Harry he went to change and hopefully leave before Potter came out.

He left threw the portrait door in a record 3 minutes, glancing behind only once. Then fled.

In the shower Harry was laughing to himself softly. That was great, not only did he render Malfoy speechless he got to see the goods, and what _fine_ goods they are, he mused silently to himself. Picturing Malfoy's naked ass in his mind Harry shivered but not with cold.

Harry decided, after his shower and getting dressed, that he would go visit Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

He left around 8, knowing that they wouldn't be up before then, they are teenagers after all. He skipped down the hall, being comfortable with his sexuality was able to pull this off, that lead to the common room he desired. After making several wrong turns and taking a couple of passageways that actually took him father from the Gryffindor house, Harry determined that going to visit his friends was not going to happen. Looking at his watch he found the time to be close to 9 o'clock. May was well go down to breakfast he thought to himself. He pranced down the hall humming to himself that annoying little jingle Xavier always sung to irritate him. As he hummed loudly to himself and passed other students, they agreed that it was very annoying.

It turns out that it was good thing; Harry never made it to the Gryffindor common room earlier that day. Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast, both still wet from a shower, whether it was together or not he wasn't sure he'd ask Ron. They were both smiling; no scratch that, grinning insanely. They most definitely got some. Harry smiled a knowing smile at them, their grins just got bigger, but their cheeks grew quite a few shades darker. Wiggling his eye brows, Harry said, "How was your morning? Productive were we?"

If it were possible the couple before him flamed crimson. Ron muttered something that sounded like "shut it 'arry." But it could have been, "umm yeah, 'arry." He wasn't exactly sure.

As was expected after getting over her embarrassment, Hermione started to ramble on and on about school and an interesting series of books she'd read over the summer holidays. And as per usual Harry and Ron stopped listen, after about 20 minutes Hermione stopped talking and concentrated on her food. This left the two boys to discus Quiditch, which Hermione almost instantly rolled her eyes at.

After they'd eatem they ventured out side to walk along the lake side and visited Hagrid's hut, he was smoking up with his brother. They left fairly quickly, the smoke from the large pipes strangling there lungs, it was too early in the day for them as well.

By this time it was easily time for dinner, they made their way up the steps and inside. Rounding a corner they dumped in to Malfoy and his crew. Not literly of course or Harry would have felt up Malfoy for a while. Looking at the many Slytherin (sp?)entouring Malfoy he noticed another boy slightly being Malfoy eyeing him up, glancing over his body. Not bad, Harry mused trying to remember the boy's name, something with a Z or was it a B? He didn't honestly remember but that body, he'd remember that. The boy with the name he couldn't place was easily 6'1, Harry liked them tall that why they could easily take him standing up, with a muscular form a little too muscular for Harry's taste but he'd go with it anyways. The green tie suited his angular face, his dark hair covering his eyes it was rather long, similar to Harry's.

Having realised that the two groups had been staring at each other for quite a while Harry smiled a slow and sexy smile. He winked in Malfoy's direction, to either Malfoy himself or the boy that was behind him he wasn't entirely sure himself. "Sup Malfoy?" he said as sexily as he could manage, which in many people's opinion was quite hot indeed. The boy's eyes fluttered shut ones and opening looking a little clouded. Harry licked his lips, most definitely getting that boys name.

"Nothing Potter," came threw Harry's fogged mind, currently picturing the many nasty things he could do to nameless boy.

"Pity," said Harry hinting at the double meaning in his earlier question. The boy smiled a tight lipped smile; Harry wondered if he could make that mouth smile completely, why don't we find out, his mind whispered sweetly to him. Shaking his head he focused on the task at hand, insult and embarrass Malfoy as much as possible.

After a moment Malfoy got the double meaning and glared at the other head. Harry smiled a sexy smile and ran his hand seductively down the side of his torso and a little way down the outside of his thigh. "What a pity," he purred, again saying it with as much innuendo as he was capable of. He slowly licked his lips with much heat in his emerald eyes.

"Merlin Potter! Would you stop hitting on me?"

"That's not what you said this morning." Wiggling his eyebrows, Harry stated. Collective gasps were heard threw out the hall, they'd gather some what of a crowd now even in the out of the way corridor they happen to be standing in. apparently it had gotten out that the two heads were arguing in public.

"What are you a bloody Faggot?" asked Malfoy trying to enrage his nemesis; instead he got another heated glance and a whisper of,

"Yes," added with a smirk.

"What the fuck?" yelled Malfoy over the mummers that had rippled across the audience at this new acknowledgement?

"You asked a question Malfoy, I simply answered. Regretting the question? Wishing you hadn't asked? Lil too late don't you think? Who do you think that man in the fire was yesterday? My long lost brother? I didn't take you for the idiot you hang out with Malfoy." At that last Malfoy had regained enough of his mind to glare at him.

"Well who was it then? I thought it was some creepy fan of yours. We all know how Mr. Potter loves attention."

"That hot piece of meat," he said licking his open lips, "was my boy friend, Xavier, didn't you think it was a little odd how he called me his love?" said Harry with a query.

"Yeah well little, but it fits in with the psycho fan theory. My bad" he said with much sarcasm.

"Would you like to make it up to me?" asked the other head slowly coving Malfoy with his eyes, any reason to eye the albino was a good one he decided. His gazed rested on the boy's lips; the meaning of the question was not lost to any of the attendance.

"No I would not you bleeding queer, I am bloody straight and quite likely to stay that way. Didn't you just say you had a boyfriend anyways?"

Harry stocked up to Malfoy, Malfoy stood his ground, "I'd break it off for you Malfoy, come join me" said Harry softly in his ear with a breath. Malfoy was about to retort, but Harry was no longer looking at him, nor paying him any attention, he'd moved on to the next hottest thing in the hallway. "And who might you be?" said Harry hotly to the boy he'd been eyeing earlier. Harry circled him carefully, all the other Slytherin's had backed away during his "fight" with Malfoy leaving on this boy.

"Zambini, Blaise Zambini," said the boy softly, eyes roaming Harry's figure again. Harry got the distinct impression Zambini was seizing him up.

"And do you think I am _hot_?" said Harry, emphasizing the hot, too softly for even Malfoy, who was right behind them, to hear. He'd said this directly into the boy's ear, then blew against it much the same as he had done with Malfoy. Zambini took a step closer making them touch and whispered just as softly in Harry's own ear, "fuck yeah," his breath crawled along Harry's skin, "you're very _fuckable,_ I'd say." He looked directly into Harry's eyes at the murmur of the word fuckable and Harry saw the heat that was inside them.

"We so, have to take this up later," said Harry, his voice a little more ragged then usual. "But as is stands, it's lunch time," he said loudly enough for the crowd to hear, turn his face in the direction of Malfoy and his friends he smiled again. "Come," he said leering, "let's go eat something." He said, meeting Malfoy's hardened eyes. He wrapped his arm around Zambini's waist, and started talking to him, "so, how long have you been fucking guys Blaise?" the name rolling off his tongue sweetly and seductively.

"A while," Zambini answered back sexily.

And off to lunch they went.

A/N: tell me if you think I am taking to long to get to any action, there will be brief HpBz but only for a chapter at most. Review and tell me what you think I'll wait for at lest 10 reviews to come in to post something new. Hopefully for you all it won't be that long. So tell all your friends they have to review or you won't find out what happens!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hey! I know I said I'd wait but the first reviews I got where just so amazing I had to do something about it.. thanxs to all of those that reviewed there very good reviews and if you want me to be thanking you for reviewing, review and I shall thank you. Also I'd like to note that I am Canadian so that might be why some of my spelling is off to you, to me it's fine but sometimes it's spelt differently in other contries. Words such as colour favourite and vapour. Anyways enough chit chat on with the show!

As lunch came to a close Harry and Blaise left the Great Hall, not to anyone's surprise, and where not to be seen for the rest of the day. This of course does not mean that Harry had been cheating on his French boyfriend Xavier, but it is likely. The two entered the great Hall 10 minutes late for super; their hair tussled with either sleep or physical activity. Many people thought the later, while some believed it to be both. You can have sex then sleep afterwards. They departed with a long kiss that left the hall whistling and cheering. 10 minutes later they broke apart and headed for their rightful tables.

The actual super part of the evening was uneventful. But after wards Harry was bombarded with questions he didn't exactly feel in the mood to answer. Yes, he was in a great mood, but that didn't stop him from not liking questions. He created an illusion of Malfoy streaking past, and left quickly through a secret door when no one was looking.

Unfortunately someone was looking, someone one did see Harry escape and was not amused by his "tactical diversion". And he knew exactly were Potter would go; Malfoy slipped through the obscenely large crowed and headed down a deserted hallway coming to a stop at a seemingly dead end. But on this wall was mural of a house and a gardener. Walking along the painted road Malfoy muttered the password and opened the seemingly painted entrance. He stepped inside the lit common room in the heads dorm. He saw the other head working , ok well sitting at a desk, on the other side of the room. His desk was the color of freshly spilt blood and sunshine, all crimson red and golden yellow. Malfoy marched up to his arch foe and tapped his gently on the shoulder.

Being closer to the boy, Malfoy looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on, it was a drawing of a snitch with the initials L.E. written on it. he was wondering who the hell L.E. was, when Harry already had an X and a B.Z, when he was pulled from his thoughts and heard.

"Yes Malfoy, would you like something? Maybe a quick shag?" said the voice in a tired tone, as if the activities of the day had worn the speaker out.

"I said bloody no to the bleeding shag, don't ask again!" said Malfoy angered, and despite himself a little flattered, the boy in front of him already had about 2, maybe 3 depending on who L.E. was, boys lined up. And yet he still wanted to sleep with him.

"oh well," said the voice a little more tiredly and slightly defeated," I keep hoping you'll change your mind."

"Anyways that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"I figured it wasn't. what would you like to yell at me today about? Hum… I was hardly in your company all day. Or are you talking about that tiny innocent incident that happened before I had my lunch?"

"I'd forgotten about that actually," admitted Malfoy, slightly embarrassed. "No I am hear to talk to you about that stunt you pulled to make your "get way""

"Oh that! Yeah what about it, I thought it was rather funny," said the boy still seated at his desk staring out the open window into the night. Malfoy could practically feel the smile radiating off of Harry's face as he remember that.

"What about it!" screeched Malfoy insanely, sounding more like a girl then usual. "That was a illusion of ME! If you had forgotten you idiot, I did not want the entire Great Hall to see me without clothes on, even if it was only an illusion."

"Don't worry Malfoy it will fade in an hour or so." Said Harry uncaringly, he had the picture in his mind, he didn't need an illusion. Besides the real deal was standing right in behind of him, it just so happened to be that this one was still clothed, that would change soon.

Harry turned and inspected the Malfoy in front of him. Muscular, peroxide white hair, angled chin and beautiful grey eyes, clothed in slack black jeans and a tight "A" shirt to impress the girls of course. We shall just have to change that slight aspect, girls, thoughts Harry. It isn't to difficult to change girls in to guys in someone's mind now is it? Harry wasn't sure; he'd been born gay and thought that's the way it was. But Malfoy, he was born for a gay man and by Merlin he would be that gay man.

Rising from the chair Harry came up to Malfoy's height, Malfoy took a pace back remembering what had happened earlier when he hadn't. He didn't like that look in Potter's eyes, it was haunting and full of well, lust for lack of a better word. But there was also hunger, as if Potter wanted to swallow him whole or chew him into tiny pieces. It scared Malfoy a little, but he wouldn't show it. It wasn't Malfoy thing, hell his father wore his heart on his sleeve, no this was just a him thing.

Harry approached Malfoy slowly, in a predators walk. Malfoy kept backing away, as if he knew Harry wanted to take him right here, right now real fast. He slowly began to manoeuvre Malfoy into a wall, then he'd have no where to run. But Malfoy caught on a quickly changed his directions from backing away to sliding sideways.

This, fortunately, for Harry, worked against Malfoy. He ended up sprawled on the couch with the air knocked out of him. Seconds later Harry was atop of him, looking down with a most heated look.

"Hey man you don't want to do this," started Malfoy only to be cut off my Harry's lips pressing themselves roughly against his own.

At first Malfoy tried pushing Harry off and struggling, but after a while he stopped and found himself kissing Harry back. He was so surprised he opened his mouth in a silent oh of surprise. Harry thinking this an invitation to go dipper, he'd felt Malfoy kiss him back, lunged his tongue inside his mouth and began exploring it. Harry's hands traveled Malfoy's body, they started to lift the top up, over his abs when the fire place digned and sounded.

" 'Arry mon chere, être vous là-bas ? je vous ai manqué j'ai voulu vous parler encore. bonjour? quelqu'un est ici ?"

A/n: oh I am evil but that's because I am updating before getting my 10 reviews so be happy that it is up at all. This is the French translation at the end: harry are you there? i missed you i wanted to talk to you again. Hello? Is anyone here? Hope you like this chapter. Finally the HpDm has started. Hopefully there will be more in the next chapter. Even I don't know. Well lets try and get up to 30 reviews shall we this time? Yes yes up to 30 for another chapter. Moooahahhhahahaah. evil laugh review a lot cuz I would also like to know what happens. XD. REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Thinking quickly Harry immediately rolled both himself and Malfoy off the couch and onto the floor, they were now blocked from Xavier's sight. As luck would have it, Xavier hadn't noticed them on the couch, but he did hear a "bang" when the two boys fell off.

"'Arry, est ce que ces vous, mon chère? Allo?" Spoke Xavier loudly. Harry looked down at Malfoy coldly, all heat from earlier gone.

He leaned down so that his mouth was directly against Malfoy's ear and whispered most threatenly. "Get up and tell him I am not here, if you so much as mention this I will make your life a fucking hell, and if you are mean to him I will hurt you." Silently, still glaring menacingly at Malfoy, Harry rolled off of him and lay still. Malfoy slowly raised himself up and looked over at the fire and greated the head there.

"Hello Xavier. What is it you wanted? I was asleep on the couch and I'd sort of like to get back to it." Harry hit him solidly on the shin; Malfoy hardly winced, although he was in a great deal of pain.

"Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, sont comment vous? je cherchais Harry vous l'avais vu? Asked Xavier a little coldly, Harry had told him all about the Malfoy's. They were not nice people according to his beloved.

"er.." said Malfoy a little lost, he was never very good in French, his father made him take it, but putting it into practice was impossible. He spent the next couple of minutes trying to decipher what the boy had said. "Oh," he said at last finally getting it, "I am fine, I haven't seen Harry in a while, I've no bloody idea were the basterd might be." Continued Malfoy, flopping down on the couch with ease, again Harry hit his shin.

"Très bien, je lui parlerai plus tard, bon au revoir monsieur Malfoy." Xavier's head popped out of the fire and returned to it's normal yellow, orange and red color.

Harry slowly got up and sat down on the couch next to Malfoy, deep in thought. He didn't notice, or he would have stopped it, Malfoy getting up and quickly making his way to the door and out of it. It was 20 minutes before Harry realised he was alone. Damn, he snarled, I could have used a good snog now. Ah, but I am forgetting handsome, damn I forgot his name again. Harry checked his watch to see the time and decided it wasn't too late to sneak into Slytherin common room.

He made his way down the corridor and ran into someone. He looked at the boy who had fallen, hoping to see Malfoy's platinum, and so out of a bottle, white hair but it was blond. A really nice blond he mused thinking he'd take this one to bed tonight. The boy whose name he could never remember was really good, but he had had him all day, he liked some variety. That's why Xavier was so good, you couldn't get him anywhere else, unless you went to France but he didn't want to go to France. This got Harry to think about Xavier and how much he really did like him. Suddenly Harry didn't want Malfoy, or that other one, or even the cute one right in front of him. He wanted Xavier, his boyfriend.

Apologising quickly to the young man, Harry sprinted back to the common room and headed directly up the stair case into his and Malfoy's room. If he was going to see Xavier, he was going to look hot.

He threw everything out of his trunk and yet couldn't find a single article that he liked. Well he liked it all but he couldn't find anything that suited him at the moment. He glanced at the door, then over to Malfoy's trunk and closet, Harry didn't have enough clothes to merit a closet yet. He made his way over to Malfoy's clothes and looked first through the closet and then through the trunk. It was like Malfoy had nothing but school uniforms, jeans and "straight" tops. Damn, he thought. He was about to make his way back to his own selection of clothing when something caught his eye. Something shinny, shun from the back of the neatly made closet. Harry pulled it out and gasped in surprise. It was vinyl pants and a mesh shirt, very hot! Merlin, thought Harry, Malfoy actually has some fashion sense, maybe his closet gay! Oh Harry hoped so.

He again looked down a the attire he was holding and added a couple of his own effects. A metal color of stainless steal, two arm bracers both forearm and upper arm adored his arms and as a final touch a studded belt of real leather. He spun for the mirror that appraised him greatly, even giggling at what it saw. Either the person that made this was gay or a girl, Harry looked irristable tonight and he had Malfoy to thank for that. He definitely needed to get himself a pair of these nice pants. He owned a leather paire, but some how it didn't seem right for tonight.

Tying back his hair, he climbed down the stairs into the common room and towards the fire. Throwing in a hand full of power he stepped into the fireplace and called out his apartment's address. Some places like the burrow had their own name, but his apartment was just an address.

He crashed through into the apartment directly into Xavier's arms. He'd been sitting staring into the fireplace. Harry smiled a dazzling smile and began to kiss him intently.

Well one thing lead to another and the night was filled with activity, passion, screams and paints. To make it brief, both boys were very satisfied come morning. So satisfied they fell asleep in each others arm not even bothering to set the alarm clock.

Harry woke hours later, to find himself at home. He was naked and held in his boyfriends arms the events of last night came flooding back, no pun intended. He smiled a content smile; to say he was happy was a large understatement.

Then he looked at the clock and even the memories of last night couldn't keep the smile on his face.

"FUCK!" he yelled. Xavier was instantly awake then curses too, in French, when he saw the clock's digits. It read 11: 47, he was extremely late for work and Harry was missing class.

They both scrambled into their clothing and briefly kissed; their brief kiss lasted 9 minutes, making them even later.

Xavier apparated to work and Harry ran over to the fireplace. He rushed inside and threw down some powder, "Hogwarts heads common room," was heard before a huge whoosh of fire consumed him.

A/N: I could stop there, but I wont, the last chapter was too short as it was, so I'll make this one longer.

Harry crashed into the common room, and ran as fast as he could up to his room, gathered his books and bolted down the stairs and out the door, as he ran he checked his schedule. Fuck, he thought, potions.

He kept running trying to think of a good enough excuse that would get him off the hook, hehehe hook – hook nose, damn I am getting distracted, thought Harry still smiling at the little joke in his head. Too soon, in his opinion he came to the dungeon door. He quickly thought of a good enough excuse and opened the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stair at him. He was hot but did they have to stair at him like that, even staring Snape was looking at his in a i-don't-believe-it look. He looked down at his clothing and realised he was wearing the vinyl pants from last night and one of Xavier's tight French shirt, it had no sleeves and looked amazingly hot on him because it was a size too small, all his abs and muscles were framed by the dark blue of the shirt. Fuck, he looked up and noticed that all of the girls and some guys were looking at him with much interest. He tried to think up an explanation but then couldn't think of one so just went with what he had thought up before. He wasn't embarrassed, in this getup he was the best looking one in the room including Malfoy, but then again he had always been the best looking person in the room also including Malfoy. He smiled a slow sexy smile, one of dirty knowledge and an I-know-what-you-did-last-night smile. He turned to snape and saw that his expression had turned dark was it in lust or complete hatred? He wasn't exactly sure.

"So sorry I am late," he purred. "But I hadn't been feeling very well last night, I thought it best to visit the hospital wing, then when I woke this morning feeling much better I decided to attend class. I hope you don't mind." he said looking at Snape, he then began to rummage around in his bag for a note; he'd created a self updating hospital note with Madam Pomfries signature on it and everything for an occasion such as this.

"And your attire?" said Snape smoothly, eyeing Harry's pants, Harry was almost sure Snape was gay now but thought nothing of it.

"I was wearing this," he spun around on the heals of his leather boots to give everyone a view, "last night and didn't fell the need or felt I had the time to change," he said mater of factly. He was sure Snape would give him a detention or at the very lest take off millions of house points. But he just nodded absent minded and said.

"Very well, take your seat Potter." He didn't even say it with as much venom as he usually did, something was definitely wrong.

Well what ever it was he wasn't going to argue with it. He sauntered over to his seat and made sure everyone got a nice view of his ass as bent down to place his bag on the floor then came back up to see some girls eyes glazed over and most the of guys that had been looking at him before seem very distracted in their own thoughts.

Unfortunately, none of those boys were Malfoy. He was one of the boys that had shown interest when he'd walked into the class, but he was interested in the pants not the person in them. That was when Harry remembered were he'd taken them from, crap, he'd have to duplicate them and send one up to Malfoy's closet before Malfoy could get there. That would be a little hard, he knew how to do duplications but it took lots of energy and there for not many people messed with them. Only the most powerful of wizards and witches could do it.

Finally the bell wrang and Harry zoomed out of the class room before anyone could move. He'd spend the rest of the day in these clothes but he had to do the duplication quickly. He quickly thought of the mesh top and vinyl pants pictured them in his mind then Malfoy's closet and forced his will into making this picture reality, when he heard a click he knew it was done and that when Malfoy opened his closet his outfit would be there, exactly as it was before.

Harry mopped his forhead that was hard work indeed. He slipped out of the deserted classroom he'd gone into and head up to the charms class.

The rest of the day passed without great event, well except everyone stared either longingly or jealously at him, he didn't really care; he knew people were looking at him because he was hot. He wasn't modest.

At supper he ate quickly and retreated to his common room. When he got there he fell asleep on his bed in his newly acquired vinyl pants and nothing else.

He woke later that evening and walked down the stairs yawning. What he saw there when he opened his eyes from the yawn stopped him cold.

15 slytherin's where all lounging around the common room, with Malfoy the center of attention. When Harry walked down the stares every pair of eyes turned to look at him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" queried Harry to no one in particular.

"Potter I didn't know you were here."

"Still Potter after last night? Did I mean so little to you?" said Harry raising his eyebrows and wiggling them, teasing Malfoy without thinking about it, teasing Malfoy was second nature. Malfoy scolded at him, Harry smiled back.

"Again I question what the hell all these Slytherin's are doing here?"

"They are here because I am here," said Malfoy smugly as if that explained everything.

"Yet again the question why comes to mind." spoke Harry sarcastically, walking towards the small kitchenette in the corner of the common room. He needed coffee, badly. He pored himself a cup that magically appeared, didn't offer any to Malfoy and waited.

"They are here Potter, because I invited them," said Malfoy finally in the special icy tone he reserved for the other boy.

"What ever," he blew out a breath of air and leaned against the counter of the kitchenette. He took a sip of coffee and observed Malfoy interact with everyone. It was odd, to say the lest. He actually showed expression and looked interested in what the people were talking about.

Harry felt left out, so he went back up to his room to do some homework. He didn't notice the stares of a certain bottle white haired boy that watched his ass as he moved up the stairs in the tight pants.

A/N: there I reviewed but I'd really like some reviews. So I stopped at a nice quiet part, now I will not update until I get up to 40 reviews and I will NOT cave this time a write a long chapter. Ok so start reviewing if you want more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chicken, run from the chicken! Wait! What the hell? Run from the chicken? Harry woke to these confusing thoughts, then promptly forgot them as was perusal with dreams of no importance, well with all dreams, important or not.

He looked around his darkened room to find Malfoy still sleeping, the drapes on the windows drawn and the numbers flashing on his alarm clock in green script. Not being able to go back to sleep he decided to get up, even at this ungodly hour.

Rainbow patterns adored his trunk, he'd stuck as many stickers as he could find on it, to make it more… unique. Pulling open the trunk he dug out his school uniform. It was creased, smelly and would look magnificent on him, as all gray and black things do. He pulled it on without thought and left gathering his books through the door.

Remembering the time he swerved towards the kitchenette, breakfast would not be served yet or for another couple of hours. It was close to 4 in the morning. Why he'd woken this early he could not account to but it could be do to the fact that he'd gone to be at about 8 or the fact that the night before with Xavier he'd had very little sleep indeed, even though he'd been in bed most of the night. Not all activities they did required a soft surface. Harry remembered the kitchen table with some fondness, next to the bed it was the best.

Harry sat on the couch facing the fire for a full 2 hours, recalling every intimate detail of last night. He was really hot now; he walked up the stairs two at a time and practically ran for the shower. He needed a nice cold shower if he was going to go to class in an hour. Then again he could always wake up Malfoy, and then the shower would only be needed after wards, but no that wouldn't be very nice now would it. If he was going to be with Malfoy then he'd need either an inter day or night with him, alone with a bed… and a table.

Harry walked to class that day without much on his mind, no great threat was taking possession of the entire Wizarding world, no psycho was trying for his life, in all aspects Harry was a little bored. School was entirely too easy to completely occupy his mind and it wasn't like his boyfriend could distract him, no he had to be older and have a job. I should not go for older men, thought Harry to himself sadly; then again they have a lot of experience. He day-dreamed about Xavier's experience in a certain area for most of the day, it occupied his mind enough. His pants were considerably tighter when he managed to get to the common room, but his mind had been engaged and that's what mattered.

Odd, thought Harry as he entered the common room. All the lights were out and there were candles everywhere, there were blankets on the floor with pillows. He walked around the area of couches to view the entire effect. He was stared into the high flames of the roaring fire, captivated by their brilliance.

Hands, fallowed by arms, snaked around his middle. Instantly Harry thought he was being attacked by something, or someone. He pulled out of their grasp, foot swept them, pulled out his wand and had it trained on the perpetrator before he could get a second breath out. Xavier lay on the ground without a top on. Harry instantly dropped his wand and started to sincerely apologies to him.

"I am so sorry, my love, but you know with Voldermort trying to kill and everything I got really paranoid. Are you ok? I didn't want to hurt you! I am really sorry, are you ok?"

"Je suis bien mon amour, je voulais être un surprise, » he said with a cocked smile. « Mais il a l'air que vous m'avais surpris. » He laughed at his own little joke. Then without warning he leaned into Harry's mouth and started to kiss him passionately. "J'ai attendu de faire ceci toute la journée, cet arrangement avec vous à l'école et moi au travail ne semble pas travailler très bien. » He said between long kiss.

"Well just have to think of something won't we," said Harry also gasping, trying to recover his breath while talking.

"Oui," was the only reply he got before Xavier tackled him, so that he was now on top instead of being held in Harry's arms.

Time was soon forgotten, their love making taking up all the space in their minds. Dimly music playing the back round, sounding foolish;

_Electricity I too I_

_Hey don't I know you_

_I can't speak_

_Strip my senses on the spark_

_I've never been defenceless_

_I ant's even make sense of this_

_You speak and I don't hear a word_

_What would happen if we kiss?_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_Would u run away?_

_Would you stay or would I dump into you_

_Mouth to mouth love to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

They locked arms and rolled over, doing much more then kissing, all reason having been lost in at the begging of this.

_Who is spinning out of control?_

_You act like you didn't notice_

_Brushed my hand_

Their hands brushed each other, and then roamed over their partners bodies, caressing everything they could find. They brought their hands simultaneously stroking each others faces. Their high check bones, running their hands through the silky soft hair.

_Forbidden fruit ring on my fingure_

_You're such a moron, moron man_

_To through it away_

_Without question_

_Will pretend I am innocent_

_What would happen if we kiss?_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_Would you run away?_

_Would you stay or would you slip away_

_Mouth to mouth love to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

Again their mouths locked on to their partners, looking as if they would devour each other with this simple kiss that truly showed how much affection they had for each other.

_What would happen if we kissed?_

_I struggle with my self again_

_Quickly the walls are crumbling_

_Don't know if I can turn away_

_What would happen if we kissed?_

_Tongue slipped past my lips_

_Would u run away?_

_Would you stay?_

_Or would I bump into you_

_Mouth to mouth_

_If we kissed, if we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_What would happen if we kissed?_

_If we kissed, if we kissed_

They lay down between the couches covered in sweat, basking in the after affect of their love making. At the same time they turned their head, held gazes and smiled a lovely smile. It was filled with love, passion and an overall sense of trust.

Then suddenly the common room door swung open to reveal Malfoy. He stood their looking at them lying there covered only in a blanket that was slipping down their stomachs. His mouth's fell open either at the pure beauty of what he was looking at, or, which is more likely, in shock.

Harry recovered the fastest, "Hey Malfoy, what's up?" his loving smile turning into a grin. Xavier started to kiss Harry on his neck, trailing up and down, licking his collar bone. Harry was positive it was to piss off Malfoy, and he thought it was probably working. Malfoy didn't even respond to Harry's comment, he just left, "how rude," said Harry hotly. He wanted to insult Malfoy in front of Xavier.

"bon, bon mon chère, que voulez vous faire maintement."

"well it's super time, would you like to come down and eat with me? We'll be the prettiest people their," replied Harry, stroking the other boys hair.

"bien ok, mais," he smiled, " nous avons besoin d'un douche n'est pas?" Harry smiled back at Xavier then got up, letting the blanket fall.

"yes, I do think I am quite ready to try that in the shower," grinning devilishly he sprinted up the stares, Xavier looking at his back side.

"Mon Dieu," he exclaimed, very much impressed with Harry's backside, almost as much as his front.

Another two hours passed before the two boys left the bathroom, clothed clean and kissing. Xavier Pushed Harry onto the bed and was about to begin what they'd done in the shower and on the table and on the floor but they were interrupted.

Malfoy had again walked in and saw them making out, "My bloody God, do you two ever stop! Merlin all mighty this is getting to be ridiculous." He left and Xavier collapsed onto of Harry laughing, Harry laughing underneath. After the laughing stopped Xavier bent down the kiss him but Harry avoided him lips rolled him over and said quietly in his ear.

"It's supper time I think we should get going, if we leave now we can make a grand entrance."

They decided that super and a grand entrance would be fun so they got up and left, leaving only the crumpled sheets in their wake. walking down the corridors, arm in arm you would think they've known each other for thier entier lives, they were so comfortable with each other it was amazing.

They reached the great Hall too soon for Harry's liking, soon he wouldn't have Xavier all to himself, he'd ahve to share him with an enteir school. He was in no rush to do that. Harry turn to Xavier and said seriously, "are you ready?"

Xavier replied just as seriously, "oui," then unable to contain it again more they both burst out laughing. Gathering the door handles in his hands, Harry swung open both doors.

A/N: HA! You all hate me now I know I know. Right so I'll give you the translations and then I'll a wait for... 2o more reviews. I think we can get up to 6o if we tried ok good, good. The song I used is "if we kissed" by Fiona apple.i'd also like to know if you think i should add another character to this, make it a little bit more interesting, Blaise Zambini doesn't count, unless you would like him to be the 4th person. review and let me know. i think the plot line is a little to simple if you agree tell me and i'll spice it up. ;) I believe that's all I wanted to tell you. Review! yup, now thats all.

Oui yes. ( I am only writing this once so get it in your head.)

Mon dieu! my God! ( also only writing this one once, remember it.)

bien ok, mais, nous avons besoin d'un douche n'est pas?" fine, ok, but we need a shower, don't you think?

bon, bon mon chère, que voulez vous faire maintement.good, good what would you like to do now my dear one.

Je suis bien mon amour, je voulais être un surprise, Mais il a l'air que vous m'avais surpris. J'ai attendu de faire ceci toute la journée, cet arrangement avec vous à l'école et moi au travail ne semble pas travailler très bien. I am well my love, I wanted to be a surprise, but it seems that you had surprised me. I've waited to do this all day long, this arrangement with you at school and me at work does not seem to work very well.

And that's all folks, so review and I'll update remember up to 6o! Have fun.


	9. Chapter 9

He swung open wide the door and marched in with Xavier on his side. No this was probably not the best of ideas, but then Harry wasn't known for his bright ideas, thoese were Hermione's area of expertise. The entire hall fell silent, as Harry and Xavier walked along to the appropriate house table. They were not stopped but once having been seated, every one continued to stare at them.

"Maintement je sais que vous signifiez quand vous dites c'est inconfortable être dévisagé à mes millions de yeux. » (Know i know what you mean when you say it is uncomfortable to be stared at by millions of eyes) said Xavier quietly to Harry, though the entire hall heard.

"Well that's easy enough to take care of," said Harry tersely. He slowly rose to his feet and glared at everyone at once, quite a feat when some of the room is too your back I must say.

"What the fuck are you all looking at? I know I am hot and so is my boyfriend," most of the students gasped at this revelation, "yes you homophobes he's my bloody boyfriend, did I know make it abundantly clear yesterday that I was Gay! Merlin's balls! Get a bloody grip on yourselves. Now Xavier and I would like to eat in peace; so please control yourselves at looking at the hotness that is me and my boyfriend.' He rolled the name Xavier off his tongue as if it was something dirty, and maybe it was.

The entire hall kept eyeing him and his new companion. Harry signed and looked down at Xavier with a strange light in his eyes. "Well if that's what you want," he whispered to himself, not really caring if anyone heard him or not. Abruptly he pulled Xavier up to his lips and deep throated him. The kiss was extremely passionate and looked completely too intimate for where it was taking place.

The two boys got completely caught up in the action of the kiss, fully forgetting that there was a whole school watching. Only when they started to reach around with their hands, slowly pulling up the shirts and massaging the shoulders did Harry and Xavier feel a hand that wasn't either of theirs on their shoulders. Harry looked behind him to find Dumbledore standing there with that infernal twinkle in his eye.

"I do believe that hall has as quite enough excitement for one night Mr. Potter, if you and your new beau would please finish eating I would like to meet with both of you after in my office, I am sure you can think of the right password,' said Dumbledore, the twinkle never leaving his eyes. Harry could only nod, still breathless from the heated kiss.

He seated himself down next to Xavier who'd sat down during Dumbledore's talk. He started eating and urged in the loud voice that the whole hall should as well and that there would be no more entertainment coming from him. Well at least not in public, thought Harry, Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye, it seems as if it was contagious.

Finishing super in silence, which alone was unusual, he and Xavier left for Dumbledore's office. They walked along the corridor hand in hand, Harry's head rested on Xavier's shoulders. Harry signed contently; this was what life was all about, not defeating a dark lord, but spending time with a loved one. And that's when Harry realised that he did love Xavier, they'd never said it too each other but the love was still their. He cast his eyes up too look at Xavier's face. A smile played at his lovers lips, the laugh lines on his face visible for all to see, his eyes held the merriment Harry's had never been capable of holding. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend, wanting this moment, this feeling to last forever.

But all good things but come to an end eventually, as sadly did this moment. They stopped in front of the stone griffin. Without really thinking about it Harry began to list off names of sweets he knew, it wasn't too difficult, over the summer he'd gotten somewhat of a sweet tooth, almost as much as the headmaster he'd dear say.

Suddenly he had an epiphany and shouted out, "lemon drops," Xavier looked at his a little worriedly, but at the mention of lemon drops the stone griffin jumped aside obediently.

As they entered the main room, the headmaster was already there. Harry seated himself down in one of the large comfy armchairs, and then pulled Xavier on top of him. He made a noise of surprise but didn't pull away; he sat happily in Harry's lap.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, vat can I do for vous?" asked Xavier, trying out his small vocabulary of English that Harry had taught him. He was proud of himself, he almost managed a full sentence without help, and it was better then what Harry was accomplishing in French.

"I would like to offer you Xavier a job, it seems that you are fluent in French, and we are in need of a language arts professor. Hogwarts hasn't had one in many years but it would seem that many people would like to improve their language skills." By know Dumbledore is grinning like mad, Harry wonders if the headmaster over heard the conversation about not being able to see each other all the time.

Harry looked questioningly at Xavier, it truly was his call. Though if he meant what he'd said before then he'd take it. Harry looked around the room, waiting for Xavier to respond, he did not see Xavier give him an appraising look. Dumbledore saw it, but said nothing. Finally Xavier simply said, "oui," as if this wasn't an life altering deciding but truly it would start an epidemic.

Harry left Xavier in Dumbledore's office, to discuses salaries and living quarters and stuff like that, not entirely interested. He walked aimlessly around the school, because really that's what he does. He hadn't noticed the direction he was going in until he came to a stop in front of a wall. This wall had a painting of several fruit; Harry tickled the pear and walked into the kitchens unchecked.

He walked through the kitchens again aimlessly, talking to house-elves here and there. Scooping up little treats and eating them carelessly. This was a simpler time for Harry, who at the age of one tore a dark lord from him body, then again consecutively at the age 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and finally defeated the bastered on his 16th birthday. I nice, but rather large, though in no means not unwelcome, present to receive. After Voldermort died, truly died not that fake dying he did before, Harry was free, to do anything. But the fact is, he really didn't know what to do. He'd been raised first as a slave, unwelcome and unappreciated. Then trained to fight the most powerful dark lord on earth, and now he was simply bored out of his God be damned mind.

He made his was out of the kitchens without incident and left to wonder the upper levels of the castle.

He walked and he walked, unnoticed and without noticing or seeing anyone else about. After what seemed like mere minutes Harry found himself at the room of requirements. Without making a conscious thought he walked inside and collapsed on the couch that appeared. The room had chosen to take the form of the Gryffindor Common room, his first real home. He gazed intently at the fire, unable to stop staring at the luring flames, dancing their seductive dance, jumping higher then lower, swinging around and cackling in a way that comforted Harry beyond words.

His eyes watched the flames, soon he was edging closer and closer to the heat, quite suddenly he was right in front of the flames he'd watched. Being mere inches from the heat he could sense it's burn but didn't feel his skin grow hot. That puzzled him considerably,

This close to the large fla,es he should have been burnt or at lest slightly more hot then usual. Testing a theory, he reached out a hand and placed it directly into the fire. His eyes grew to twice the size they were before.

"Amazing," he muttered. He withdrew his hand from the fire, it wasn't burned, or black, a little warm, but nothing unusual. His lips parted, forming first soundless words, and then turned up in a smile.

He reached back into the fire, cupped his hand and withdrew it holding the fire like powder. He started trying to manipulate it when the door opened.

A/N: I know I know you all hate me and think this is the stupidest twist ever, yeah well I sort of agree. But I am a pyro and sorta needed to add the fire. I've also decided that my story will have a plot! I know go me. Right and the fire should be a crucial part in that plot. Right well anyways review and also have a look at my other stories, the Harry Potter ones are mostly suicide but there real good, please take a look. That's all I have to say REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Malfoy walked into the room of requirements, it didn't seem as if he'd meant to see anyone here, let alone Harry, jugging by the surprised look on his face. Then again it could have been Harry hadn't been fast enough extinguishing the flames in his hands and Malfoy had seen them. But you never know with the blond.

He walked into the room, surprised first to find it occupied and to find it covered in Gryffindor colors, a look of horror covered his face. Then he spotted Potter sitting almost in the fire and he composed his face.

He sneered, it was to be expected, "what are you doing here Potter? Why aren't you off shagging your boyfriend? Merlin knows the two of you never stop." He was looking at the boy saviour with slight interest, didn't appear to be completely there at the moment.

"Jealous?" said the boy half heartedly, not really intent for once on what Malfoy was saying.

"Don't you wish Potter!"

"that I do," said Harry only know coming into the conversation fully, he looked Malfoy up and down appraisingly, once again finding nothing wrong with the blond. Well that is other then his obviously bottled hair; would it kill him to show his true color? One day he'd steal Malfoy's dye and see what happens.

Harry stalked closer to Malfoy fully intent on making him wish it too. Stupidly Malfoy stood his ground, thinking with Harry's boy friend in the actual building he wouldn't do anything. How so very stupid that thought was. Two steps away Harry pounced and pulled Malfoy to the floor, underneath him.

Harry forgot about fire, he forgot about Xavier, he forgot about everything, except the beautiful man underneath him.

The kissing began and didn't stop, a shirt came off and surprisingly it was being pulled off by Malfoy, Harry lay topless over Malfoy smirking down at him. Slowly he got up off Malfoy smirking all the while down at the expression on the boy's face, he seemed surprised Potter had stopped, how very wrong he was. Harry went to the door but instead of walking threw it he closed it, locked it and saunter back to a stunned looking Malfoy. He dropped down to straddle Malfoy's waste.

"You didn't think I'd end this so soon did you? Not when I have to right where I finally want you," said Harry reaching under the boys top to rake against his skin leaving red makers, Malfoy will have a hard time explaining that, though an amused Harry as the boy in question moaned.

"Who knew you'd be one to make noises," said Harry teasingly. Before the blond could reply though, Harry tore off his shirt and licked up his stomach, making Malfoy shiver violently. He chuckled, well until Malfoy flipped them over, it left Harry breathless.

Being already topless Malfoy didn't need to remove Harry's top, instead he nibbled at his ear, then lower to the hallow in his neck, and lower still tell he bit deeply into Potter's left nipple, Potter moaned in such ecstasy that it only made him bite harder. He let go of his mouth full and licked it. He did the same with the other, being rewarded with Potters grunt of satisfaction. Malfoy licked down Potter's abdomen with slow deliberate licks, going lower and lower, finally licking the hem of Potter's pants. Potter was panting loudly.

He started to undue potter's pants, completely lost in the moment and yet knowing exactly what he was doing and the consequences.

"oh hell no, not before I get to explore all of your top half, I don't want it to be unappreciated, because you know once your pants are off there wont be any exploring past that." Harry licked his lips; it was amazing he could still form coherent words, Malfoy was completely lost in the feeling, and he wouldn't be able to form a word.

Harry set to work, fully enjoying it. He explored every inch of Malfoy's upper body, licking every inch of that perfect pale skin. He kissed down Malfoy's back, having flipped him over a while ago. He bite down on Malfoy's pants flipped him over and undid the zipper with his mouth. Malfoy arched his back helping Harry pull his pants all the way down his legs right off; he shook his head like a dog and leaped up to kiss Malfoy full on the mouth while his hands pulled down Malfoy's boxers.

He did a trick that Xavier taught him, he kissed Malfoy deeply keeping one hand on his face as the other reached south. Harry allowed himself a small smile as Malfoy gasped. "Delicious," murmured Harry in Malfoy's ear stroking up and down the boy's shaft. "I could eat it all,' whispered Harry hoarsely, he trailed down Malfoy's chest lower and lower. Harry looked up at Malfoy's face and that's what sent him running. Malfoy was wearing the same expression of ecstasy that Xavier always wore when they made love. That breathless wonder look, it pulled at Harry's thoughts, so much that he stopped in mid motion, raising his face several inches off Malfoy's lower regions to stare him in the face. He was entranced.

Unexpectedly he leapt off Malfoy muttered a couple hasty words or spells Malfoy wasn't sure and ran out the now open door. Malfoy raised himself on his elbows looking out the door in bewilderment. What the fuck just happened, what the hell had he just done played like a loop in his mind. His hand touched his lips making him jump, he hadn't expected it. His lips were swollen as was something else. He lowered his hand to his member and jacked himself off at the thought of Potter all over him, he came in record time, no girl hands on had ever done what Potter had in his mind.

He garbled up a cleaning spell on himself, pulled on his pants and started to look for his shirt. He'd just found it and pulled the tatters on when Xavier walked in.

Xavier stopped surprised to find Malfoy here; he'd been fallowing Harry's magical sent so to speak. "Bonjour Mr. Malfoy," said Xavier politely, though his voice was calm and detached his eyes held an entirely different story. He gazed across Malfoy's bare chest, well semi-bare, down to his tight, in 'unexpected' places, pants.

"Oui, oui bonjours," he said again, feeling had crept into his words. They were hot, Malfoy thought with anger and hate, but then Malfoy often thought wrong.

Without warning Malfoy found himself pulled into yet another bruising kiss. Although slightly rougher then Potter's, Malfoy found himself liking this kiss as well. He started to respond when Xavier pushed him into a wall, he met it with a sigh. With hardly enough time for a rapid breath Xavier was back pressing his lips against Malfoy's.

They wound up on the floor some time later, naked sweaty and both relieved. Malfoy was staring at the ceiling, the gravity of the situation only hitting him now. He sat up rapidly, "fuck," he breathed aloud. He'd just slept with Harry bloody Potter's boyfriend; he is so going to die. Before he could move to grab his pants and run the fuck away, Xavier rolled on top of him stopping him from moving.

"Je dois vous demander de dire rien a 'Arry, il ne peut pas savoir qu'on fait cela? Bien? On comprend, pas un mot. » with the last Xavier tapped Malfoy on the nose got up retrieved his pants, shimmied into them and left. Malfoy laid motionless as yet another man left him naked and confused. After several minutes he got up, put on his pants, and summoned a mirror fixed his hair and left, leaving only the dishevelled carpet in his wake. As soon as he closed the door the room vanished into nothing. He walked down the hall much on his mind; he turned the corner and vanished down the hall.

A/N: this is the translation - Je dois vous demander de dire rien a 'Arry, il ne peut pas savoir qu'on fait cela? Bien? On comprend, pas un mot. – i have to ask you to say nothing to Harry, he can't find out about this. Good? We understand?

There we go some HpDm and a little DmOc, I hope you liked this I know some people were complaining that I had no HpDm so well now I do, there will be some more in the next chapter. Please review and if you have time look at my other stories they're quite good. I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Unfortunately my internet has been off lately, I am posting this while it's up but I might not have sokme internet for a couple of weeks, I'll try and work something out but if you don't hear from me in a while it's not my fault, to make it up to you I'll make the next chapter extra M. wiggles eye brows REVIEW! And have some fun! Remember to imagine the possibilities.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey I don't usually write an'a at the top but this was sort of important more important that usual that is. Right well I just noticed that the day in chapter 5 and 6 had two lunches and the time line made no sence so I've fixed it sorry it took me so long to notice you must have thought I was real crazy before. If there are any more screw ups in the time line please tell me and I shall fix them immediately. Right well know lets get on with this freak show everyone, including myself, seems to be addicted too.

Damn, damn and bloody damn! How the hell had he gotten into this mess? Thought Malfoy angrily as he walked down the hall restlessly, he'd been tired after his previous exercise but he was just too agitated at the moment to notice it.

And that was apparently a bad thing he realised as he collapsed in a fit on the floor. Or he would have if someone hadn't caught him. Strong, powerful arms were holding him around the middle. He didn't try and struggle, he had no stranght. Instead he turned to see who had been nice enough to catch him and if they wanted anything in return.

He turned and was instantly consumed with anger, anger lent him strength as he pushed away from his saviour's arms. "what the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" seethed Malfoy, for it was indeed Potter, the bleeding saviour of the magical world that had caught him. He truly had the worst luck.

"stalking you?" Said Potter in response, phrasing it like a question.

"You better not be!"

"very well, I was walking down the passage and saw you stager several moments earlier," he ran a hand threw his hair slightly agitated, "I was rushing too see if you were alright,. When you collapsed I barely had enough time to catch you." Finished Harry hopping Malfoy would understand. "please don't be mad at me," said Harry as an after thought. It was probably a bad idea.

"don't be mad at you?" repeated Malfoy, whispering dangerously, "you're the bloody reason I am in this entire fucking mess to begin with! First I was going to fuck you then you disappear then I get fucked by some one completely different that also happens to be a male and I am not even exclusively sure I am homosexual yet thank you very much! I was a fine heterosexual before you came along and fucked the whole thing. Well I hope you're happy I am completely and utterly confused." Malfoy stormed off after finishing his rant, he needed to hurt something, and he didn't want it to be Potter. Unfortunately he was still attracted to the golden boy and maiming him would damage his chances slightly.

Now Harry was the one seething in anger, who the hell had fucked his Draco? He'd marked him, Malfoy was all his! He didn't share. He threw his hand out in an angry gesture and the tapestry on the wall caught fire, Harry jumped back in alarm. He'd completely forgotten his fire abilities. He stared at the tapestry as the flames quickly incinerated it. It shouldn't have burnt; every item in the castle, especially the paintings and tapestries had fire proof spells placed on them. It made no sense. Some how his fire had burned threw a magic tapestry. Thought thinking back on the image of the cloth it wasn't a big lose. It was an ugly piece of work.

Harry tried to shoot fire again, he waved his hand in an odd motion and fire shot out in a long flame of many different colors, blue and green were enveloped by orange red and yellow. He was slightly taken back; this had never happened before, then again he had just discovered the power. Now he was faced with a decision go to Dumbledore, say nothing and ignore it, or amuse himself with it while no one knew. He obviously chose the latter of all 3 options.

He walked down the halls careful only to set alight tapestries that would go amiss without notice. He returned to his room and collapsed on the black leather couch, intending to sleep. He felt cold though and decided to try out a theory, instead of getting up to get a blanket he pictured and remember the heat of the fire he'd sat so close to before, he was instantly surrounded by imaginary flames, basking in the warmth. He fell soundly asleep within moments.

Some time later, after ranting a little more and taking out his frustration on a first year, a certain blond walked back into the common room hopping to find it empty but with no such luck. As earlier he'd entered a room with the annoying but heavenly gorgeous Potter already there. He was about to leave when he noticed Potter was soundly asleep.

He steeped closer to the boy, trying to figure out if it was an act or not. Satisfied that it was not, Malfoy sat down on the small table directly in front of the boy, he was now seated mere inches from him. He intended to study his newly discovered flame. Thought he'd in no means fallen in love with Potter, it didn't mean that he wasn't the one desperate for a shag now.

He stared at the boy, the saviour as if he'd never seen him before, trying to pick up minute details he might have missed before. He noticed that Harry had a small birthmark on his neck, just bellow his right ear, it was almost invisible, but Malfoy spotted it because he looked. The only other person that knew of its existence was the person that had shagged him senseless few hours hence.

He watched as the lids that hid such expressive eyes fluttered once, he was about to get up and walk hurriedly away, when they fell shut again with a small sigh escaping the sleeping form. He settled back down again, though more weary now. Potter tossed in his sleep, most likely overflowing with night terrors. Several strands of that silky ebony hair fell into the unopened eyes; Malfoy pushed it away with his thumb, trailing along his face, tucking it behind his ear. Harry singed quietly again, completely unaware of the events passing out side the dream world. At the moment he was surrounded by trouble that had been replaying in his mind for some time, he began to struggle more and more. But then warmth crept into him, not from fire but from touch, he settled down once again, with happy dreams and new no more for the remained of the night. Only one thought plaguing his mind, whose hand had slide so nicely into his, whose hand had felt like the missing puzzle piece?

Malfoy was stunned at his own daring. The boy before him had been making small helpless noises, almost trashing around about to fall off the couch when he'd taken his hand. Instantly the boy had quieted. Malfoy wasn't sure what the hell was happening but he knew from the power and warmth radiating off of their entwined hands that it would most likely happen while they were together. Without dropping Harry's hand Malfoy lay down beside the golden boy.

A/N: hope you like, not a lot happened in this but meh. I got my internet back! Go me! That's one of the reason's I am updating so soon. Other then that I thought it was necessary. I don't really know what to say for this chapter, it pretty much explains itself. Please REVIEW and visit my other stuff. Err right so yeah… the next chapter should be up soon enough depends if I feel like doing the projects I have or if I feel like failing. Probably going to be the former so the next chapter will have to wait at lest 3 days. Have fun! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Malfoy woke, to an arm snaked around his waist and his own stuck underneath some ones back, cupping their bottom. He groaned loudly, trying to pull his arm out from underneath the dead weight. He signed and with a rather loud voice said, "oi, Potter would you mind getting off my bloody arm, I have things to do." He tried fruitlessly for several moments more to pull his hand out when his own statement came and hit him in the head. With a yell of holy fuck, he wrenched his hand out from under his arch foe, waking the boy in question.

With a dazed look, his slit open eyes scanned the room, taking notice of a shocked looking Malfoy and a nearly dead fire; he wanted to go back to sleep but it didn't look as if Malfoy would let him. Come to think of it how did Malfoy end up there, he wondered. He replayed the memories of last night, no drinking, no drugs, no mind-altering spells, he thought. "What the fuck?" he said, actually confused.

"That's what I am thinking, where do you get off sleeping with me?" screamed Malfoy loud enough to raise the dead.

"I'd get off anywhere," replied Harry with a bemused look, he never did stop teasing Malfoy even if he was half asleep. Malfoy only glared at him, used to this by now. Then recollections of last night came popping to his mind, giving him the unwanted answer he was looking for.

"Bloody shagging hell!" he scratched to no one in particular, though Potter felt compelled to reply.

"Anytime, anywhere," was his smooth voice. Then Malfoy remember the room of requirement and glared even more heatedly at Potter, trying to forget the humiliation and shame he'd felt when Potter had left him. The room instantly became 10 degrees colder.

"Oh fuck no, you had your bleeding chance and you bloody left me alone! I'll never offer again, that's twice I've offered my hand in friendship, and twice you've shut me down. I should have learned the first time but I didn't, known however I have. Good day mister Potter, let your soul rot in hell." With a swirl of his crumpled robes he left the room to a stunned and hurt looking Harry, who only then started to mumble about explanations after he'd walked out.

Harry put his head in his hands, "man I've fucked this up good," he said aloud though no one could hear him. "This is almost as bad as that Voldermort thing", he said to himself. He signed, and then started laughing insanely at that last thought, his shoulder shaking with the force of mirth. Like his love life was anything compared to Voldermort's continuous attack for 6 years. He fell back onto the couch, his arms over his eyes to cover the light and lay silent for many minutes contemplating many different ways to go about this situation. Again he signed in frustration and defeat. He couldn't think of a way to make this better, he couldn't think of a way to get Draco Malfoy to love him. Yes he did just say love, he realised now that it was Malfoy, Draco he corrected himself, that he loved not Xavier. He loved the way he laughed at something sadistic, he loved the way Draco looked beneath him, over him, he loved the way the blond pouted when he didn't get what he wanted even though it was so minimal it wasn't of grand importance.

He wanted to cry in the injustice of it all, but knew that any tears shed would be black. Black blood was all he was able to cry after Voldermort's demise, all that he'd left in his wake, not to terrible a price.

In its stead he picked himself up and got control of his raging emotions. He made his way over to his desk and continued his half done homework. Minutes past, as did hours, still no one entered the common room to disturbed him. Harry finished his homework with a flourish of ink and quill.

Letting out a deep breath he shoved everything into his bag and placed it next to the door, for class' the next day. Then he gathered his wand and his robes and quietly made his way down to the great hall, looking at his watch, he saw that it was late afternoon, supper time. Actually he was 10 minutes late for supper.

He got to the great hall and found oddly enough that it was locked, what the hell he thought. Odd as it was he was rather hungry so did not bother to find out if it was dangerous inside. With a swish and flick the door unlocked without a word, he'd learned to do spells without saying them, handy thing in the middle of the night when trying to escape Mr. Filtch.

Then wanting to make a scene, because let's face it he always did, he spelled both doors to open and admit him. He mussed up his hair slightly and stood in the middle of the doors, with a muttered word the large doors opened to permit him into the completely chaotic room.

No one was moving, though if you define chaos as lots of movement then this wouldn't have been it, the other word would be pandemonium. And the reason for this pandemonium would be the dark clad figure holding a wand at mid chest level in the direction of headmaster Dumbledore.

He was speaking forebodingly, saying hateful words filled with anger, depression and lonesome. He was in all aspects, a crazy delusion man. But he had a very steady usable wand pointed at Harry's one living father stature left.

Harry having absolutely no control over his temper at the best of times was having extreme trouble at the moment. Then with a fleeting thought of why he was holding it in he unleashed his angered magic at the death eater, for that was clearly what he was, in mid rant about destroying the dark lord and such. The curse, Harry had no idea what he'd sent at the man, pushed the man off his filthy feet, 30 feet into the air. He landed with a thud, his wand no were close to him. But even defenceless he was still dangerous. Harry wanted to make sure he wouldn't be any more, to anyone, not even a baby.

Removing his feared wand in a slow motion, the boy who continued to live to defeat the dark lord pointed it and released an unforgivable. "Crucio," he said, in a loud clear voice for every one to hear. Many gasped, while a few fainted. Harry kept the curse on for a full minute before removing it and submitting the man to a new one. Blood spilt from his mouth, unnoticed on his black robes. Grinning at the sound of cough filled blood; Harry laughed and threw a cutting curse at the man, now he was bleeding from more then one place. This amused Harry for unknown reasons. This sick form of torture, that Harry himself had been subjected to was not long lasting, soon the man was unconscious with Harry sneering down at him wishing it had lasted longer. All his hate, his fears, his never dying emotions had been filling those curses, now he was empty and was glad.

Giving the disgusting pig one final kick Harry turned to make sure no one was hurt. He was faced with disbelieving eyes, many fainted people, several disgusted looks and a couple who were throwing up there recently eaten supper. Twisting to Dumbledore, he saw that the ever famous twinkle was missing; his wrinkled face carved with worry, but more importantly shock.

Without waiting for the noise level to reach his ears, with the adrenalin pumping threw him he couldn't hear a thing, he turned on his heals and ran, thoughts of hunger long forgotten.

Pale grey eyes watched as his fellow head fled the scene, slowly getting up unnoticed he slipped threw the open doors, searching for the boy he'd shut down hours ago.

He looked long time, but to no avail. Draco had looked for him in the room of requirements, the library, the shrieking shack, every possible hiding place he could think of, except one. He made his way over to the second floor bathroom, desperately hoping the ghost haunting it wasn't home.

Although not a parsalmouth, Draco had heard Harry speak it on several occasions; he used the bits he knew to say 'open'. The Chamber of Secrets slowly opened to sallow him seconds after he jumped down. Consuming him in the darkness that was not uncommon to him, he fell.

A/N: I am going to stop there, because I want to post this, I've realised I haven't posted anything in a while so here you go. Though my randomly dying internet is to fault for that I can't give it all the credit. There will be major slash in the next chapter just warning you all. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, also please have a look at my other work, I'd really appreciate it. Well that's all for now folks. REVIEW! Spoiler for next chapter: Draco finds Harry in the chamber. He he he I know.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry it took so long to update but again my nets being snotty, little bitch that it is. So I'm real sorry I'll try and get some real good stuff in the next chapter to make up for it. And I'll have the chapter you're all waiting for up by Christmas, no need to thank me now, just review and I'll know. Then again money and gifts will not be sent back! Well anyways enough with the chit chat, on with this crazy story!

_Must warn you all that this chapter is basically one big sex scene so if you don't like it skip ahead and I'll tell you what you missed. This is must a warning. _

Draco fell hard on his ass, "owe," he exclaimed to the pipes, they didn't reply. Getting up and dusting off his robes he carefully made his way through the large pipes to where he thought Harry was hiding. He stumbled many times and crashed to the floor more times then he'd care to remember.

Finally he made it to the large chamber that was clearly the main piece to the Chamber of Secrets. He slid down the stairs to stare in amazement at the magnificent of it all, he'd never actually been in the chamber. His eyes circled the floor, taking in the pillars and statue at last finding its mark. Harry Potter sat in the middle of the floor, curled in a ball, weeping his heart out. With each sob, Draco could practically feel Harry's heart breaking more and more. He couldn't stand it; he had to do something to take that pain away, to stop the flowing tears.

Knowing exactly what to do, he approached Harry from behind, planting his arms on the boy's shoulders. His head immediately jerked up, confusion and fear were in his eyes, fear of rejection. Draco wanted to show him just how loved he was. Before the other boy had a chance to talk Draco placed his lean finger against his lips.

"Shh, just for tonight, let use forget, let me show you just how loved you really are." Slowly lowering his head he captured the sobbing boy's lips in a gentle loving kiss. The kiss grew in passionate but never became violent, always loving. Draco was determined to give Harry exactly what he deserved.

He slowly started to remove Harry's outer clothing, not wanting to spend much time on floor play but still wanting to make it enjoyable, he kissed down Harry's stomach. He slid off his trousers that were wet from tears. Once his soon to be lover was fully undressed he carefully started to eliminate his as well. He succeeded only in undoing the first few buttons before hands came into view, firmly but gently pushing his hands away. Harry worked the buttons until the shirt came free; jerking it lightly out of his pants he discarded on to the floor. Next he moved on to Draco's pants, undoing the buckle with ease the pants feel to the floor after some tugging.

Now both undressed, they began anew exploring each other. In the room of requirement it had been about passion, it had truthfully been about sex, this however was all about love. Though they'd not admit it to each other, they silently knew that their love was shared. It made the night more magical.

Harry, being lower then Malfoy, took him in his mouth, savouring the feel of his hard prick against his tongue. He gently sucked it, making Draco sputter the most incredible moans he'd ever heard. He released the man without a single smirk, kissing along the side of his cock.

"It's my turn now," whispered Draco Horsley, moving to be level with Harry's hard on. It was the best feeling Harry had ever felt. He was practically purring with pleasure.

"I need you Draco, I need you in me," he moaned to the boy in front of him. The words were almost incomprehensible, but he so how manages to make them out.

"Are you sure you're ready?" said Draco quietly, he didn't want to rush this; this was probably going to be his only shot at this. In the morning he was likely going to go back to hating the man he loved at the moment.

With a quick nod to indicate that he was, Draco flipped Harry over gracefully, holding his entire weight. Draco prepared Harry, then without much warning entered him. Harry all but screamed, he couldn't tell whether it was in pleasure or pain. Thinking it was in pain he quickly ejected himself.

"I am so sorry Harry, my love, are you hurt?" Draco said, tears trailing down his face, thinking he'd hurt the one person he cared for.

"I am just perfect," Harry rumbled, and then added in an urgent whisper, "but I need you again. I want you pumping in and out of me. I want to scream in pleasure as only you can make me." He lay panting on his stomach looking up at his lover with pleading eyes; Draco could not resist those eyes.

He inserted himself inside his beloved again and started pumping, then began a rhythm going faster and faster, until he couldn't hold it any more. He came right inside him, Harry cumin simultaneously. He feel to the floor, dead tiered.

Harry snuggled against him, stroking his blond hair. They sat there for minutes, finally regaining some sense Harry conjured a bed beneath them, with large fluffy pillows and soft thick blankets. He snuggled closer to Draco who'd opened his eyes when he'd felt the bed appear.

"Show off," he murmured next to Harry's ear. Harry replied with an equally amusing taunt.

"I know, and I can show you much more. Abruptly Harry got up and Draco was chained spread eagle. "Umm," he said appreciatively, "I do believe you give a better show then me." He ran his hands up and down Draco's thighs. Draco leaned into his touch, surprised that he didn't actually have a problem with being tied up, nor with being the submissive one. He doubted Harry wanted a true S D relationship, but he would be happy to oblige in the bedroom.

They made love all night, each touch, caress, sending the love they both felt to the other. At the end of the night, or beginning of the morning, which ever way you saw it, they were both exhausted. Having no energy they both slept in the chamber, cuddled together, holding hands.

A/N: hope you liked that, my internet has decided to co-operate for the past 20 minutes so I'm putting this on now while I have the chance. Please review and tell me what you think. Look at my other stuff he you liked this. Though I'll tell you now none of my work is the same as the last. Right well I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke first to warmth he had never experienced with Xavier; it was comforting and loving, as apposed to just humid. He lay watching Draco sleep, occasionally stroking his hair. He knew this moment wouldn't last, that this would probably never happen again. He had not forgotten what his precious Draco had said last night. Even within the mists of tears and turmoil he heard ever word the blond spoke. He remembered quite clearly that this was only a one night affaire that this could only go on until morning. He wished with all his broken heart to be able to turn back time, even for an hour, even for a minute. He cared nothing more then spending time with the man he loved. He cared nothing but for simple pleasures; sex, food and sleep. It was all he really needed. With the occasional battle, just to mix it up a little. But he more then anyone knew that nothing lasted forever, especial the good.

He wanted to weep, but kept the tears firmly held back, Draco had seen too many of his tears. Unwrapping himself from the boy, he gingerly sat up. With a flick of the wrist his clothes sailed through the air to him.

But he was at a loss for what to do? Should he dress and leave Draco like he knew the blond would do to him, had he woken first. Or should he wake the boy to get yelled at, for that was surely what would happen. Decisions, decisions. He shook his head, and looked down at the man in question. His hair was messy, and yet more beautiful then ever, his lips were manipulated into a pout, the cutest pout Harry had ever seen. His arms curled around his waist the moment Harry was gone, as if he lacked warmth, and maybe he did. Harry didn't know what to do.

But the choice was made for him when those big grey eyes dulled in sleep opened. Still heavy with sleep he did not comprehend what was going on; Harry gave him a pitying look. Before he let the boy see the conversion of confusion to anger he swiftly turned and started to dress. He was almost finished when a hand on his shoulder landed.

"Harry?" the voice asked hesitantly. Unable to deny that voice anything, he turned. He couldn't tell what emotion lay on Draco's face, it was indecipherable. "Talk to me?" that face, those lips pleaded.

And suddenly with those so innocent words, uncontrollable anger filled the boy hero. Talk to me? How could he say such naive words, how could he do this to him, forget last night.

"What's there to say," he replied harshly, pulling on his boot and tying the lace.

"Last night, for starters, it changed everything." He other said unable to keep the surprise out of his voice, as if it was the most obvious of answers. Harry turned to the boy still in bed, anger written in every line of his body.

"You made it extremely clear last night that this changed nothing, that it was nothing. I don't really want to talk about how much this meant to me or what it meant to me. My feelings will not sway you, so just don't ask!" He bit at the boy.

Draco was slightly confused until he remembered what he'd said last night, _only for this one night. _He didn't know how to reply to that, he didn't mean it now. At the moment he wanted Harry. No! He needed him, with every fibber of his being. He wanted Harry to understand, but didn't know how to do it. There was no way to tell Harry what he'd meant to him. No matter what he'd said before, last night changed things, dramatically.

Without much thought or further planning, he yanked Harry down to his waiting lips. He showed the boy just how much last night meant. He plunged his tongue down Harry's throat, intent only on showing his love. Much to his surprise the other boy took it one step further and jumped on him, sending him back on the bed sprawled out, Harry atop him.

Harry ended the kiss with a quick bit to Draco's lips then pulled out, panting heavily. He stared straight into the others eyes, stomach pumping up and down in desperate need for air. He made a strangled sound and lowered his head, hiding his eyes. He didn't want to see how much that had affected him. Very quietly he said, "Don't do something like that unless you mean it. I love you and I know you don't. I'd appreciate it a lot if you didn't go fucking up my heart more then it can take." He left quickly, using a door that lead up to the great hall. He left it open so Draco could leave as well.

His insides were churning, he felt like tossing up the little he'd eaten at last nights diner. How could Harry not believe him? Had that kiss not shown him everything? Had that kiss meant so little to him? But he admitted to loving him, that at the very lest was a start.

He was determined now that he would win Harry over, he had to. He loved the little man that had defeated the most powerful wizard of the age.

Slowly, as he was very sore, he got up and dressed. Leaving the bed in its tattered state, Draco departed through the door that the other had left open. Emerging he realised that it was the beginning of lunch, rather late in the day.

He sat down at the Slytherin table, ignoring all things around him. He finished his meagre helping of salad and left. He searched high and low for his counter part, but couldn't find him. He went down to supper and stared down at his beef, imagining it walking around and talking. He didn't know why though. Normally he just ate his food; he didn't imagine it being alive and everything. He signed and pushed his plate away, not having eaten more then a mouth full. He exited the Hall and was about to turn the corner when he heard voice of some sort approaching. He slithered into the shadows, not wanting to be noticed.

Harry and his French boy friend, Draco gave him a certain finger gesture, walked around the corner, talking mildly. Then Xavier asked the question.

"Where you go other night?" he asked in his broken English. Draco had to admit that he was coming along well.

"Err… I was out; I didn't want to return to the dorm room." Was Harry's reply, Draco sorted quietly to himself. But then thought about it, it was partially true.

"Je vous attendais." Said Xavier with a throaty tone, trailing his pale hands over Harry's bare arms for full effect. Draco dearly wanted to go out there and punch Xavier for making a move on his Harry. But the way Harry responded made him want to punch him instead.

"There is no one in the world Xavier that means more to me then you," said Harry, kissing the other softly. "Shall we just skip supper, I am not exactly hungry, we could continue are earlier activities," he said raising one eyebrow, clearly imitating Draco.

Draco was disgusted and very angry at Harry. he also felt very betrayed, a new feeling for the young Malfoy. So he'd meant nothing did he? Run back to the arms of your lover? And dare he steal his move over everything. Well he just wouldn't bother then. There was nothing left of his Harry. Only this pale imitation, that only looked like him. Clearly the thrift between the two lovers from the other night was forgotten. When the two lovers were long gone, Draco emerged from the shadows. He stalked down to the dungeons, looking for a girl.

He soon found Pansy talking to her girly friends. Though he found Pansy absolutely appalling, she was the perfect girl for this. He strode up to her and pulled her up, crashing his lips on hers as he did. She responded quite quickly, having waited for this moment a while. He bruised her mouth completely, then pulled away panting.

"Your room, now," he said forcefully, pushing her along. He was impatient to get this over with. It wasn't really an unpleasant task, while actually it was, but it was the only way he could get significant revenge on Potter.

They rolled around only for an hour, and then he told her to stop and pretended to fall asleep with her in his arms. He felt dirty and very unclean. He left her there naked, in the middle of the night, knowing tomorrow the entire school will have heard.

He steeped into the shower in the prefect's bathroom. He washed himself more wholly then ever in the past. But he wasn't able to erase the feeling of being unclean. He'd betrayed Harry; he ignored the silent tears that trailed down his face. But then he thought of the evening scene and the guilt subsided to anger and then to satisfaction and the thought that he had gotten him back. He smirked his trade mark smirk and got dressed. He head to the dorm room, hopping the two people that knew the password weren't without clothes.

He reached the end of the passageway, walked the road, said the password and walked into to a blissfully empty and quite common room. He made his way up the grand staircase and walked into their room. When he entered he wanted to wrench at the sight before him. Harry and Xavier were locked in a tight embrace, fortunately they were both sleeping and had a blanket pulled over them. Draco felt immensely self satisfied at what he'd just done now. He smirked down at both of them. He dressed in sleep ware and went to bed, hoping to wake and be gone before Harry and the git woke.

A/N: oh my god! I know you all hate my right now but you have to understand it hate to be done. Don't throw anything at me, unless it's roses or chocolate. In which case throw it at me all you want. He, he right well I am terribly sorry that I couldn't update soon I hope you liked this chapter. I made it long or I think I did for you all. Please review and tell me what you think. I know I know what you're all waiting for will come before Christmas so just review and I'll post what you all want. XD I like blackmail XD. REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: this is the chapter I think you've all been waiting for aside from the sex scene. I hope you're happy with this. Other then this chapter I think I am only going to update once or twice to finish the story. Hope your not disappointed please tell me what you think by REVEWING!

Xavier lay wrapped in Harry's warm embrace. He was happy but he could tell his lover was not. Although it was always a pleasure with Harry, he didn't seem as "into" as usual. He knew the boy had been upset that Dumbledore had been attacked, but this went beyond even that. He wasn't sure if he should take the job that Dumbledore had offered him now.

He knew that Harry would blame himself, that he'd scared him off with his power. But truly it was really because he didn't want to work at chapters. He was going to make a sacrifice for Harry and stay but it didn't exactly look like Harry had wanted him too.

Last night when he'd found Harry he'd been almost in tears, hugging himself. He couldn't understand it. The moment he saw Xavier though he pulled him into a large hug, sobbing onto his shoulder. Then whispered so seductively into his ear, he just needed to get laid right there. Though Harry wasn't that merciful, it seemed he was in a vindictive mood, they had what seemed like hours of foreplay before hand. They eventually ended up in the bedroom.

Xavier untangled himself from the boy and pulled a the discarded sheet around his naked body. He gazed down at the boy; the boy who'd saved the world and couldn't help but smirk at the naivety of the boy. He'd defeated the fucking dark lord and couldn't even see that Xavier was using him. First it was just for the fame, but then it was also for the body. Harry's body could rival a god, he'd imagined. He raked a finger nail down the saviour's check, content to see it turning red. Oh how he loved when Harry turned colors for him.

"Vous me ferez célèbre mon cher et alors nous verrons que qui est dominant, » (you will make me a star my dear and then we will see who the dominant one is then.) He whispered to the sleeping boy secure in the knowledge that no one could hear him.

Little did he know that the person in the bed opposite him was very much awake and capable of understanding French, real well. He strode out of the room after placing his clothes back in their appropriate places on his body. He sauntered out of the room, stopping only to pick you a croissant on the way out, he was laughing to himself.

Draco pulled himself up, from his lying position on his bed. His French being very good, like the other languages he knows, he understood everything that Xavier had said. He also knew what unspoken implications the jerk meant.

His eyes travelled over to the black haired man on the opposite four posters, still in a deep slumber, not that he'd have understood the French anyways. But it always helped to hear the underlying threat that was heard in his voice. His eyes lingered on the boy's hands as they squeezed the sheet, scrunching it up. It looked as if he was having a bad dream. In all actuality he looked like a little kid, scared and alone in the dream world. He wanted to go and wake the boy, telling him that he wasn't alone; he'd always be there to love him. But he refrained, thinking of who was in his bed this morning. Yet he couldn't help but pity the boy hero. He was gorgeous, had a great personality, an awesome catch even if he wasn't famous. But all anyone would ever see was his fame, and manipulate him for it. Xavier was prime example. Thoughts of the boy made his eye brows lower and twist his mouth into a scowl. Now that he knew the git wasn't any good for Harry he felt no remorse stealing him from the other, not that he'd have felt any in the first place.

He decided now was as good as anytime to start the day. He got up and left for the shower, still not believing he was clean.

In the midst of a shower, trying desperately not to think of a certain hero he didn't hear the shower door open. Nor did he feel a hand grab him around the waist. But he couldn't miss the quick "good morning," the other person offered for him.

"ah!" he shouted when his mind wrapped around the fact that someone else was in the shower with him. "What the hell?" he said and turned face the intruder.

And what a surprise it was Harry Potter, looking quite startled to see Draco Malfoy in the shower with him. "what are you doing here?" they both said at the same time, then responded in the same fashion, "taking a shower, what does it look like." Regaining his senses faster Draco pinned Harry with a cold glare, hoping he'd get the message and leave.

"What?" asked Harry as he reached for the shampoo, the shower was quite large allowing them to more around freely, even with two of them in it.

"You can not just say that after you walk into the shower while I am already here," Draco shouted.

"While I wanted to take a shower and besides I thought you were Xavier, so I came in. anyways it's not like it maters much now does it. I've seen you naked and begging." Said Harry calmly, curling the last word. He started to soap himself up, scrubbing, successfully ignoring the other man in the shower. The other continued to glare at him forcefully.

"Do you mind?" spoke Harry, in a bemused voice, angering Draco farther.

"Quite," was Draco's reply.

"Well then get out," said Harry. Draco not letting anyone kick him out of his own shower, continued with his previous activities.

They both finished their shower and departed, not bothering to glance at each other.

Draco made his way down to the great hall, he was very hungry. He hadn't eaten much the other day, his stomach was unsettled. He sat down and immediately hands wrapped around his waist. He growled at them, but they didn't move. He turned to see who dared to touch him. Pansy, he should have known. She kissed his check and he felt like vomiting. Instead he smiled and began to eat his French toast.

Not a minute later Harry walked into the hall, he looked a little preoccupied, but when he passed the Slitherin table and saw Pansy's armed around Draco, his eyes narrowed but he said nothing. After all wasn't he with Xavier?

Sitting down at his own table, Harry began to heap various foods onto his plat, he did it angrily. Around him some noticed and didn't bother him. He was happy with this, as he was lost in thought and contemplating what Pansy's arms around Draco meant. Draco had said he loved him, and yet there he goes after what 3 hours? He has another date, it's a good thing he hadn't believe him. As Harry had thought he was just another conquest to Malfoy. And yet when he gazed over at the repulsive blond his eyes softened and his heart ached.

He felt arms around his shoulders and a mouth on his check. "Morning luv," the arms said.

"Morning X," Harry replied to Xavier turning to kiss him as well. Xavier sat and they ate in silence. The arrival of Ron and Hermione, who looked suspiciously flushed, did nothing to change the atmosphere that had enveloped the Gryffindor table.

After breakfast, as it was a Saturday and no classes, the four got up and decided that a nice trip to the owlery was in order. Unfortunately as the left the Hall they found Draco, correction Malfoy, out side whispering in low tones with Pansy. Harry could only assume she was his girl friend, but had nothing more then suspicions so he said nothing. While not quite true he couldn't help but taunt Malfoy, it was in his nature after all.

"New conquest Malfoy? Not your best I must say," said Harry venomously to Malfoy. He was glad to see heat creep into the boys face. Serves him right, thought Harry, though the blonds reply whipped the small smirk that started to creep up right off.

"At lest it's a conquest that I managed to get on my superior looks and not the fact that someone couldn't kill me."

"Right," said Harry as he rolled his eyes, "that's inventive Malfoy. And also not true."

"Are you so sure?" replied Malfoy with a grin as he eyed Xavier up and down. "I am pretty sure I heard something of that extent this morning when I woke up. It was spoken in French, but then I am quite fluent in foreign languages." He smirked, knowing how much damage was done. Harry looked angry, he turned to Xavier, hurt showing in every line of his body.

"tell me it's not true," he whispered.

"ce n'est pas vrais," (it's not true) he said quickly, trying to gain some ground. He say this as an opportunity to undermin the Malfoy brat. "je vous aime pour toi, pas ton nom célèbre. mon cher." (I like you for you, not your famous name my dear) Harry looked completely defeated when he said that.

"so… it's true," he murmured, black tears falling from his emerald eyes.

"je t'est juste dit que ce n'était pas, vous ne me crois pas? » ( i just said that it was a lie, don't you believe me?) said Xavier, slightly angered and a little miffed. How did Harry know the truth?

Harry turned to him and shouted, his voice cracking with the emotion. "You cannot lie to me! Don't even try! I see into your very mind! Did you not comprehend? When I said Voldemort left me with his powers? Did you not understand when I said I know everything, EVERYTHING he knows? I trusted you with the truth and you betrayed for power and fame. I will not make that mistake again." he said lowering his voice for the past part.

He walked away slowing, dragging his feet, Xavier tried to put his hand on Harry's shoulder but was thrown threw the air. "I am more powerful then you can imagine." He said as he left. No one tried to touch him, his friends and Draco and pansy stared after him.

Simultaneously Ron and Hermione turned to Draco. "How'd you know?" they asked.

"As I said," Draco told them looking off in the directed of where Harry left, "I heard Xavier this morning." His eyes turned to the boy still on the floor, he looked unconscious. But just to be sure Draco walked up to him and kicked him soundly in the stomach.

"You have to do something Malfoy," said Hermione, here emotion of distress clear to anyone with eyes. That got Draco's attention, his head snapped from staring down at Xavier to looking a Hermione

"Why me?" he asked, truly just curious.

"Because Harry will talk to you. He does not talk to us. He will listen, but comprehend that we are trying to help him. He will shut the door in our face."

"Very well, I shall… try and find him. And talk some sense into him. Though it's not guarantied that I'll do any good. Probably do more damage." Draco left at a pace that matched Harry's as he walked down the hall in the same direction.

A/N: there I have to stop there or I won't ever get this posted, I know I know it's late and I am really sorry but the Holiday's took more of my attention then I thought. Stupid people require food to live. Anyways I hope you liked this and it was worth the wait. There they've broken up. As I said up top there will probably be only one or two more chapters unless I get enough reviews for more. I have also completely forgotten my plot so I'll have to create another fic to include it in. so look for that in a while. It'll probably be Harry Draco again but it might be a Harry Snape fic, not sure at the moment. What ever catches my fancy. Right well questions, commences and concerns, all you have to do is review. Also Corrections. Please REVIEW and look at my other stories, they're there for that reason surprisingly. Yes, for your entertainment. Right well I've occupied another 10 minutes of your time sufficiently, REIVEW!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: yes I know what your thinking look it's finally been updated. XD

Draco was nearly frantic; he couldn't find the bloody boy who lived. He'd checked everywhere, even the hollow Chamber of Secretes. Everywhere, from the common room to the room of requirements, even Dumbledore's office was vacant of the black haired boy.

Lunch came and went, with supper looming not more then 2 hours away. He didn't feel the need to eat, so he made his way down to the dungeon's, believing a long talk with Severus would help him.

He arrived in the dungeon and knocked on the potion masters study door. It opened to reveal Severus Snape, unsurprisingly, sitting at his desk grading papers, swearing at them.

"Hey, Severus, have a moment?"

"Many, if these papers continue this way, which I believe they shall. Come, sit, drink?" he asked as he got up and around his desk to a large imposing cabinet. From inside he poured two drinks of what Draco could only assume was brandy. Taking the drink, he sat and waited for his professor to up end his drink, it only took seconds. He started bluntly, wanting to retrieve Harry as soon as possible.

"I am looking for Potter, I can't find him anywhere. I know you hate him, but please help me. Do you know of anywhere he could be? I checked the usual, tower, room of requirement, chamber of Secretes. I can't find the bleeding idiot!" at the end of his rant, he sat down, for he'd gotten up mid way through, with a huff. He looked over to his is favourite teacher with a thoughtful expression on his face. Not exactly what he had expected, but it had been for what he'd hoped.

"You've thought of something?" he asked in desperation.

"I am thinking of something, present tense Draco. Now hush, and let me try and grasp my train of thought." They sat in silence for several seconds. An impatient Draco tapping his fingers and a thoughtful looking Severus with closed eyes, trying to recall vague memories of the past.

"Well…" said Draco unable to stand the silence any longer.

"I've thought of something. You wouldn't have checked this place, seeing as you had no clue to its existence. And seeing as he IS related to his father and his godfather was the mangy mutt, yes he'd most definitely go here to hide."

"Where the hell are you talking about!" Draco yelled, confused beyond tolerance with the potion professor's speech.

"Come and I will show you," was all Severus said as he swept up, grabbed a cloak and left the through the now open door. Draco had no choice but to fallow, not that he wouldn't.

The duo left the safety of castle walls onto the grounds. They approached a tall willowing tree. They stopped just outside of hitting distance.

"What the fuck?" was really all Draco had to say.

"This is the entrance to a concealed tunnel, that eventually leads to the shrieking shack. Impressed?"

"Sure… why not?" replied the Malfoy heir flippantly. "but how the bloody hell do you get it?" he asked in exasperation.

"Such language is not necessary Draco. But I will show you." Answered Severus, conjuring a branch he poked the knot in the tree and magically the tree stilled. Draco rushed forwards, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I must know, before you go down there, because when you do venture down there is no coming back, what your feelings are for Mr. Potter?" asked Severus in deadly silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love him?" asked the older man, silence rang. Draco took a deep breath, preparing to say the sentence that would damn him and disown him.

"I do."

Again silence rang outside on Hogwarts grounds, even nature respected the silence.

Then Severus did something completely unexpected, he stepped out of the way. Leaving the path clear for Draco to go down and rescue, while more like talk, to Harry. He raised an eyebrow in query.

"Who am I to stop true love?" was the older man's response. He turned around and headed towards the castle, without looking back. When he was almost out of hearing distance he turned and looked at Draco.

"If you are disowned, know that you always have a place with me." He left after that rather bold statement.

Physically shaking off his shock, he climbed into the whole at the foot of the tree and slide into the dark damp passage. He walked along the path for quite some time before reaching a door which he swung open without hesitation.

Nothing, he walked in and was slightly disappointed to meet, while nothing. He started to walk around the house. Only noticing when he was ready to give up, that there was a staircase. Mounting it he noticed a light that was not present under one of the closed doors. He walked up and this time with some hesitation opened wide the door.

He was fortunate this time as the room clearly housed a distraught Harry. While maybe not so much the distraught part he was lucky about, mostly the boy who lived part.

"Harry? My love? Are you awake? Please talk to me?" said Draco in a gentile voice, Harry's head shot up. Though his question was not what Draco expected.

"Why did Pansy have her arm around you?" thrown Draco answered without looking his beloved in the eye.

"Because I sort of slept with her."

"Oh," said Harry, his voice becoming saddened, though his eyes harden. Taking this the wrong way, Draco said.

"Well it's not like you didn't sleep with someone!"

"You're right," replied a defeated Harry.

"But she isn't any more," said Draco in an effort to help this conversation along. "I don't want her to be," blushing slightly, "I'd like you to be. Seeing as you are now single and I sort of love you." Harry looked at him in amazement.

"But I thought…" whispered Harry, not ready to believe something so wonderful was happening. "You want to be with me, in the open?"

"Yes, my love. Harry James Potter, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" asked Draco, the confident air of a Malfoy not really there.

"Yes, mon amour, yes!" Harry jumped up at hugged his new partner, swinging him around like a child. Putting him down, he embraced him tightly, and then kissed him passionately.

"Take me Draco, take me here and now," whispered Harry huskily into the blond's mouth.

They spent many long hours in the shake, not willing to re-join the rest of the world just yet. They only left when Severus had come and knocked on the door, demanding they come back to classes.

The next few weeks were bliss for the head boys. With their positions as head boys they didn't have much free time, but they did do patrolling together. At Graduation, they delivered a heart warming speech and danced the night away. it was only when they were done dancing and were heading back to their rooms that disaster struck. For there was someone uninvited and unwelcome awaiting them, in their rooms.

A/N: I am mean mean person I know I know. While as you can clearly see. This fic isn't completed. The last instalment of this story should and will be up soon. Sorry for the real long wait, but I was trying to get my other fic off the ground. I do hope you enjoyed this and will come read the last chapter. Please REVIEW and take a look at my other stories.


End file.
